Wir sind dabei, uns zu verlieren
by whathobertie
Summary: Ein Jahr später. Wieder ein Tag, wieder 24 Stunden. Das, was sich House und Cuddy damals erkämpft hatten, bröckelt schon seit langer Zeit wieder. Fortsetzung von 'Erinnerungen sind nur eine Version der Realität'. House/Cuddy, Romanze/Drama.
1. 23:00 Uhr bis 2:00 Uhr

**TITEL:** Wir sind dabei, uns zu verlieren**  
GENRE:** Romanze/Drama**  
CHARAKTERE:** Cuddy, House, Wilson, Rachel**  
PAIRING:** House/Cuddy**  
RATING:** R**  
SPOILER:** nimmt Bezug auf Staffel 6**  
WÖRTER: **20.400**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Ein Jahr später. Wieder ein Tag, wieder 24 Stunden. Das, was sich House und Cuddy damals erkämpft hatten, bröckelt schon seit langer Zeit wieder.**  
ANMERKUNG:** Dies ist die Fortsetzung meiner Geschichte _'Erinnerungen sind nur eine Version der Realität'_. Wie schon darin werden die wahren Ereignisse in der Serie nach _'Broken'_ weitestgehend ignoriert.

* * *

_"Ich bin dabei, du bist dabei, wir sind dabei, uns zu verlieren."_ – Clueso

**23:00 Uhr**

Er lässt sich mit einem Seufzen neben ihr auf der Couch nieder, ganz so als gehöre er hier schon zum Inventar. Kein Blick, kein Wort, von mehr vermag sie nicht einmal zu träumen. Seine Augen konzentrieren sich auf den Fernseher, doch auf seinem Gesicht liegt ein Ausdruck, dessen Wortlaut und Tonfall sie jetzt ganz und gar nicht hören will. _Was ist?_, fragt er stumm.

Also dreht sie den Spieß einfach um und konfrontiert ihn mit einem Wortlaut und Tonfall, den er jetzt sicher auch nicht hören will. "Du kannst nicht einfach kommen und gehen, wann du willst", sagt sie und sieht ihn eindringlich von der Seite an.

"Ich dachte, das wäre der tiefere Sinn hinter der Tatsache, mir einen Schlüssel zu überlassen", kontert er.

"War es nicht. Du könntest wenigstens anrufen, wenn du spät noch hier her kommst."

"Ich dachte, du würdest mich hier haben wollen", erwidert er ganz und gar ohne Gefühl in der Stimme. Eher kalt und harsch; eine simple Feststellung, nicht viel mehr.

"Ich würde gerne vorher wissen, wenn du vorbei kommst." Ihr Ton bleibt ebenfalls hart, denn was er kann, kann sie schon lange.

"Ich schick dir eine E-Mail beim nächsten Mal", sagt er relativ unbeeindruckt und belässt seine Augen auf den flackernden Bildern. "Willst du das sehen oder kann ich umschalten?", fragt er noch und hat sich die Fernbedienung schon längst einverleibt.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort steht sie auf und geht in die Küche. Sie hört, wie er die Sender wechselt und bei einem lärmenden Actionfilm mit unerträglichem Geballer hängenbleibt, den es, wenn es nach ihr ginge, in ihrem Haus nicht geben würde. Aber hier scheint es schon lange nicht mehr nach ihr zu gehen.

Ziellos geht sie in der Küche umher und füllt sich schließlich ein Glas mit Wasser. Kalt rinnt es ihre Kehle hinunter und kann das Feuer in ihr drinnen trotzdem nicht löschen. Zu vieles war in den letzten Wochen zusammengekommen, zu vieles schiefgelaufen. Es fühlt sich nicht mehr richtig an und dabei hatte es doch besser begonnen, als sie beide es erwartet hatten.

Erst spricht er drei Wochen lang nur das Nötigste mit ihr, vermeidet jede Begegnung im Krankenhaus und verbringt keine einzige Nacht neben ihr. Dann der Versuch sie im Krankenhaus auszuspielen und die persönliche Beziehung, die sie inzwischen miteinander hatten, zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Auch wenn es dabei um einen Patienten ging, kann sie nur schwer darüber hinweg kommen. Vielleicht sogar überhaupt nicht.

Und dann fährt er vor zwei Wochen mit Wilson übers Wochenende nach Boston, ohne ihr auch ein Wort davon zu sagen. Er meldet sich kurz, als er schon längst da ist und wahrscheinlich auch nur, damit sie endlich aufhört, ihn ständig anzurufen, weil sie sich verdammt noch mal Sorgen macht.

Sie denkt nicht das erste Mal über eine Trennung nach, doch im gleichen Zuge fragt sie sich, ob sie überhaupt zusammen sind. Reicht die Tatsache, dass er an einigen Abenden vorbei kommt, sie zusammen auf dem Sofa sitzen und danach im Bett den heißen Atem des jeweils anderen auf der nackten Haut spüren dafür aus, oder ist es mehr, was eine wirkliche Beziehung ausmacht?

Sie kann die Frage nicht beantworten, weil sie dafür zu wenige, tiefgreifende Erfahrungen hat. Und genau das ist ein großer Teil des eigentlichen Problems. Verloren sieht sie zum Fenster hinaus auf die dunkle Straße und fragt sich, wie das alles nur weitergehen soll.

Nach ein paar Minuten geht sie zurück ins warme Wohnzimmer und setzt sich wieder neben ihn. Seine Beine ruhen auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch und er würdigt sie erneut keines Blickes.

"Hast du Bier da?", fragt er beiläufig.

Sie versteht, was er will, aber er wird es nicht bekommen. "Ja, aber wenn du eins willst, dann musst du es dir selbst holen."

"Dann eben nicht."

Sie sitzen nebeneinander, als gäbe es keine Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die über die bloße Existenz hinaus geht. Er starrt weiterhin auf den Fernseher und in ihr stauen sich mehr und mehr die Gefühle. Sie merkt, dass sie versuchen, sich den Weg an die Oberfläche zu bahnen, doch sie wird nicht vor ihm weinen, weil er es als Schwäche sehen wird und das schon immer schamlos ausgenutzt hat.

Also schluckt sie es hinunter und ringt stumm um ihre Fassung. Nach einer Weile sind die Gefühle wieder abgeebbt und sie verfolgt gedankenlos den Film, den er anscheinend so spannend findet.

"Du hast mit dem ganzen Quatsch angefangen", sagt er irgendwann, weil er die Stille zwischen ihnen vielleicht auch nicht mehr ertragen kann.

"Ich wünsche mir nur ein paar simple Dinge", erwidert sie und denkt ganz und gar nicht, dass sie es ist, die damit angefangen hat.

"Dass ich anrufe, bevor ich hier her komme? Das ist doch lächerlich."

"Ist es das?"

"Wenn du mich nicht hier haben willst, dann sag es doch einfach."

"Ich will dich hier haben, aber ich wünsche mir auch, dass du mir ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkst."

Er sieht sie zum ersten Mal an, seit er durch die Tür gekommen ist und sich wie selbstverständlich zwischen die Sofakissen gelümmelt hat. "Was erwartest du? Blumenbouquets? Drei Komplimente pro Stunde?"

"Nein, ein simples _'Hallo, schön dich zu sehen'_ würde es unglaublicherweise auch schon tun. Ansonsten weiß ich nicht, warum du noch hier bist."

Er stöhnt und lässt den Kopf nach hinten fallen. Viel zu sagen hat er dazu nicht.

* * *

**0:00 Uhr**

Es ist wie so oft. Sie streiten sich, giften sich manchmal stumm, manchmal lautstark an und landen danach im Bett.

Er fährt mit seiner großen Hand, den starken, langen Fingern über die empfindliche Haut unter ihren Brüsten und küsst dabei nicht weniger sensible Stellen an ihrem rechten Schlüsselbein. Sie schließt die Augen und versucht nur noch zu fühlen, doch es funktioniert nicht. Immer und immer wieder drängen sich Gedanken zwischen sie und ihn. Unangenehme Gedanken, angsteinflößende Gedanken, tieftraurige Gedanken.

Die picksenden Härchen auf seinen Beinen, die sich über ihre glatte Haut schieben, erinnern sie an die Tage, die von unzähligen, kleinen Nadelstichen übersät waren. Tage, an denen er sie im Krankenhaus wie ein Fremder passierte und sich davon stahl, wann immer sie ihn dazu zur Rede stellen wollte.

Die Wärme, die sich zwischen ihren Körpern bildet und nicht gleich entkommen kann, erinnert sie an hitzige Diskussionen darüber, was er sich ihr gegenüber im Krankenhaus erlauben kann und was nicht. Diskussionen, die im Nirgendwo endeten und für sie nur den Schluss zuließen, dass irgendwann einer von ihnen gehen müssen wird.

Seine Finger, die inzwischen in ihr Haar gewandert sind und sich dort um ihre Strähnen winden, erinnern sie an die Feuerwerke am 4. Juli, die sie von einem kleinen Hügel etwas außerhalb der Stadt beobachteten. Gedankenverloren strichen seine Fingerspitzen über ihr Haar, während sie die explodierenden Lichter genoss und in sich aufnahm. Es ist die letzte richtig gute Erinnerung, die sie hat.

Stumm fragt er sie nach ihrem Einverständnis, weil auch er wahrscheinlich merkt, dass sie nicht mehr ganz bei der Sache ist. Sie nickt einmal kurz und sucht in seinen Augen nach etwas, dass ihr sagt, alles werde gut, alles brauche nur ein bisschen Zeit und kehre dann zu den besseren Tagen zurück. Sie findet immerhin einen kleinen Schimmer von Zuneigung, der ihr Hoffnung gibt.

Als er in sie eindringt, fühlt sie nicht viel außer der puren Mechanik der Sache. Zwei Körper vereint und doch so weit auseinander. Er scheint dabei mit sich selbst beschäftigt und hat es aufgegeben an sensiblen Stellen Küsse zu verteilen. Sein Atem liegt schwer in ihrem Ohr und wird auch ohne ihr Zutun schnell intensiver.

Auf ihren Armen, die sich an ihm festhalten, hat sich eine kleine Gänsehaut gebildet. Sie weiß nicht, ob es Erregung ist oder die Erinnerung an verlorene Vergangenheit und Zukunft. Ihre filigranen Finger streichen über seinen Rücken und nach ein paar Sekunden, stehen auch die kleinen Härchen seiner Haut aufrecht. Es ringt ihr eine winzige Bewegung des Mundwinkels ab.

Es sind kleine Zeichen, aber sie kann sich nicht sicher sein, ihnen wirklich trauen zu können. Es sind keine großen Gesten, die sie je von ihm erwartet hat, doch dass er sie irgendwann wie ein gebrauchtes und nicht mehr ganz so aufregendes Spielzeug in die Ecke stellt und mehr oder weniger ignoriert, ist nichts, womit sie leben kann. Nicht einmal bei ihm.

Seine Hände ruhen auf der Matratze neben ihr, während die ihren immer noch über seinen Rücken streichen und versuchen, weitere Emotionen hervorzurufen—bei ihm und bei ihr gleichermaßen. Das Gefühl der Muskeln unter ihren Fingerkuppen erinnert sie daran, warum sie überhaupt mit ihm hier ist, es nicht schon lange aufgegeben hat.

Stark und explosiv, sehnig und andersartig, verletzlich. Ganz wie der Rest von ihm. Sie liebt all das an ihm. All das, was ihn so sehr von den anderen unterscheidet, auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick vielleicht schwierig scheint. Doch der einfache Weg ist ohnehin nicht ihrer. Ihre Finger tasten weiter.

Und trotzdem kommt kein Gefühl auf, das ihr sagt, diesen Moment nicht gehen zu lassen, ihn aufrecht zu erhalten, solange es auch nur geht. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl und es war unglaublich, weil so intensiv und überwältigend. Und es war gleichzeitig auch geprägt von diesem kleinen Quäntchen Angst, denn immer schwingt die Furcht bei ihnen beiden mit, dies alles wieder zu verlieren, weil es so fragil und unsicher ist.

Es macht sie traurig, dass sie versucht und versucht, und trotzdem nichts kommt.

Sie überlegt, ob sie es vortäuschen soll, damit sie in Ruhe eine Träne vergießen kann, die den salzigen Geschmack der Vergangenheit in sich trägt. Sie hat es noch nie bei ihm gemacht und weiß nicht, ob er es merkt, ob es ihn überhaupt interessiert.

Während sie noch darüber nachdenkt, findet er einen Punkt, der jeden weiteren Gedanken überflüssig macht. Ihr Körper verkrampft sich einmal komplett und lässt dann wieder los, lässt den Dingen freien Lauf. Doch wieder ist es nicht viel mehr als eine körperliche Reaktion, die nicht bis zu ihren Gefühlen vorzudringen vermag.

Es ist nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Es ist nicht so, wie es an anderen Tagen war, als er sie mit dem Gefühl zurückließ, dass er es war, den sie für immer wollte, wenn der Schweiß auf ihrer Haut langsam trocknete und er auch danach ganz nah bei ihr blieb.

* * *

**1:00 Uhr**

Seitdem er sich wieder von ihr entfernt hat und seine Wärme von ihrem Körper gewichen ist, liegt sie wach und denkt nach. Die Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis, bis ihr langsam davon schlecht wird.

Jedes Mal rückt er ein Stückchen mehr von ihr weg und sie scheinen sich langsam aber sicher zu verlieren. Sie kann ihn nicht mehr spüren, schon seit Wochen nicht mehr, und sie fragt sich, ob er noch etwas fühlt.

"Wenn du nur noch hier bist, um Geld zu sparen, weil du nach dem Sex mit mir nichts bezahlen musst, dann solltest du jetzt gehen", sagt sie nach einer Weile etwas unbedacht, aber sie fragt sich tatsächlich seit einiger Zeit, ob es vielleicht das ist, was ihn noch hier bei ihr hält.

Gleich nachdem sie den ganzen Satz ausgesprochen hat, kämpft er sich tatsächlich aus den Laken heraus und steht auf. "Das ist mir zu blöd", murmelt er und sucht auf dem Fußboden nach seinen Sachen.

"Also ist es wahr. Ist es das, was ich von der ganzen Sache hier, von uns denken soll?"

"Denk doch, was du willst."

Sie kriecht ebenfalls aus dem Bett und spürt den kalten Boden unter ihren nackten Füßen. "Du machst alles kaputt!", donnert sie ihm entgegen.

"Du machst genauso alles kaputt!", schreit er fast schon außer sich. Ein Ton, den sie so noch nie bei ihm gehört hat, weil es nicht nur Wut, sondern auch Verzweiflung und Bedauern ist, was in diesem Moment zum Ausdruck kommt. "Nicht nur ich bin immer an allem Übel der Welt schuld."

Etwas unkoordiniert rammt er beim Gehen einen kleinen Schrank im Flur und verzieht kurz das Gesicht vor Schmerzen, doch es hält ihn nicht davon ab, weiter zu wüten. "Alles muss bis ins Detail funktionieren, alles muss perfekt sein. Dabei dachte ich, du hättest verstanden, dass ich nun mal alles andere als perfekt bin und es auch nie sein werde."

"Das habe ich", entgegnet sie lautstark und geht hinter ihm her. "Ich dachte aber auch, dass du dich bemühen willst, damit das hier funktionieren kann. Das hat aber bloß ein paar Wochen, vielleicht Monate geklappt und jetzt soll ich immer noch denken, dass ich dir nicht egal bin?"

Er ist inzwischen an der Haustür angekommen und reißt seine Lederjacke von der Garderobe. "Wann verstehst du endlich, dass ich nicht immer hier wäre, wenn du mir egal wärst? Brauchst du wirklich jede verdammte Sekunde Bestätigung?"

Sie bleibt hinter ihm stehen und zieht sich fröstelnd den dünnen Morgenmantel enger um den Körper. "Manchmal ist es schön, das auch ausgesprochen zu hören."

"Dann habe ich es hiermit gesagt, aber das wird jetzt auch egal sein." Er versucht seine Schuhe anzuziehen, doch es klappt im Eifer des Gefechts nicht gleich. Lautstark fluchend schleudert er einen der Turnschuhe durch den kleinen Vorraum und sieht sie dann wütend an.

Sie geht auf ihn zu, weil sie spürt, dass das hier zu sehr aus den Fugen gerät. Er kann unmöglich so nach Hause fahren, weil es fast schon sicher ist, dass er in diesem Gemütszustand Bekanntschaft mit dem Asphalt machen wird. Das ist es nicht, was sie will, auch wenn sie ihn manchmal zur Hölle wünscht.

Vorsichtig berührt sie seinen Arm.

"Lass das!", faucht er und packt dabei unsanft ihr Handgelenk. Dann drückt er sie nach hinten, bis sie mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Wand hinter sich stößt.

Ihr wird schwindelig von all der Verwirrung, einer plötzlich in ihr aufsteigenden Angst vor ihm und den Schmerzen, die seine starken Finger an ihrem Handgelenk verursachen. Sie will sagen, dass er ihr weh tut, doch ihre Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt.

Dann passiert etwas Komisches. Er sieht sie ein paar Sekunden lang an und beugt sich dann nach unten, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Sein Mund kracht fast schon auf ihren hinunter und nach einer Weile öffnet er ihn und versucht, mit seiner Zunge energisch wieder zu ihr zurück zu finden. Seine Finger lösen sich unterdessen von ihrem Handgelenk und finden stattdessen den Weg zu ihrer Hüfte.

Während er sie weiter küsst, zieht er seine Jacke wieder aus. Es dauert einen Moment, bis sie den Schock überwunden hat, der sie gerade noch gelähmt hat, und wieder etwas erwidern kann. Sie schiebt ihn ein Stück von sich weg und in der Tat übt er etwas weniger Druck aus, doch so einfach löst er sich nicht von ihr. Er fängt an, ein wenig verzweifelt zu wirken, so wie er versucht eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen zu erhalten.

"House", sagt sie atemlos, als er schließlich nach Luft schnappen muss.

Mit großen Augen sieht er sie an und senkt dann den Blick. Sie drückt sich von der Wand weg und entkommt der Enge. Ein Weilchen stehen sie nur so da, doch irgendwann zieht sie ihn wieder zu sich hinunter und lässt ihre Münder verschmelzen.

Sie schlafen direkt hier auf dem harten Fußboden miteinander. Es ist heftig, rau, roh. Und trotzdem ist sie irgendwie froh, weil zumindest überhaupt mal wieder irgendein echtes Gefühl involviert ist.

* * *

**2:00 Uhr**

Sie massiert sich ihre stark schmerzende Hand und eine kleine, einsame Träne rinnt ihr über die Wange. Langsam realisiert sie, was da gerade geschehen ist und es lässt sie mit einem überwältigenden Gefühl der Leere zurück. Ein Loch, das sich im Moment so anfühlt, als könne es nie wieder gestopft und erneut mit Leben gefüllt werden.

"Hab ich dir wehgetan?", fragt er vorsichtig. "Tut mir leid."

"Ist okay", antwortet sie leise und ihre Stimme zittert ein wenig.

Er richtet sich auf und macht die kleine Nachttischlampe an. Als er sich wieder zu ihr dreht und in dem plötzlichen Licht heftig blinzelt, stellt sie schnell fest, dass er sie nicht ansehen kann. Seine Augen landen überall, nur nicht dort, wo er ihren traurigen Blick sehen könnte, wo er ihn ertragen müsste.

Behutsam nimmt er ihre Hand und sieht sich den Bluterguss am Gelenk an, der sich schnell ausgebreitet hat und blau durch ihre Haut hindurch schimmert. Er begutachtet ihn und ist dabei ganz der Arzt, den sie ab und zu im Krankenhaus beobachten kann, wenn er sich gerade unbeobachtet fühlt. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden wird sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder anders, irgendwie weicher.

"Das wollte ich nicht", gibt er verhalten zu und belässt seinen Blick auf der Wunde unter der Oberfläche.

"Ich weiß", sagt sie und zieht ihre Hand langsam weg. Er ist ausfallend und rau, verletzend und kränkend, aber er ist niemand, der Frauen misshandelt würde. Sie sieht ihm die Scham darüber an, als er immer noch ihrer Hand hinterer sieht. "Ist nicht so schlimm", beruhigt sie ihn.

"Schlimm genug."

Sie sagt nichts und verbirgt ihre Hand wieder unter der Bettdecke. Er macht das Licht aus und legt sich hin, rückt diesmal sogar näher an sie heran, sodass sie seinen warmen Atem spüren kann.

"Scheiße", murmelt er und verdeckt sein Gesicht mit den Händen. "Tut mir so leid", kommt mit gedämpfter Stimme darunter hervor.

"Es ist wirklich okay. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast." Sie kann es nicht ertragen, dass er sich jetzt so deswegen quält. Eigentlich will sie das Ganze nur vergessen und weitermachen, es vielleicht lediglich als Anlass nehmen, neu anzufangen, aber nicht unentwegt darüber nachdenken. Ihre Hand erinnert sie schon genug daran.

"Kannst du mir vielleicht eine Schmerztablette holen?", fragt sie und will damit nicht nur ihre Schmerzen lindern, sondern ihn auch dazu bringen, sich nicht weiterhin hinter seiner Wand zu verschanzen.

"Ja", sagt er überraschend schnell und springt auch sogleich aus dem Bett.

Es dauert länger, als es sollte, denn er weiß ganz genau, wo sie ihre Medikamente hat, doch sie lässt ihm die Zeit, die er sicher für sich braucht. Als er wiederkommt, hat er nicht nur eine Tablette, sondern auch ein Glas Wasser dabei.

"Hier", sagt er und setzt sich auf ihrer Seite auf den Rand des Bettes.

"Danke." Sie nimmt die Tablette und spült sie mit einem Schluck Wasser hinunter, während er regungslos auf den Boden starrt. Danach stellt sie das Glas auf dem Nachttisch ab.

"Sieh mich an", fordert sie ihn sachte auf.

Er tut es nicht und sie merkt, dass er vielleicht will, aber es nicht kann. Sein Gesicht ist voller Scham.

"Bitte."

"Nicht, Lisa."

Er hat sie kein einziges Mal beim Vornamen genannt das letzte Jahr und es zeigt ihr daher nur umso mehr, wie leid es ihm gerade tut, wie furchtbar er sich deswegen fühlt. Er sitzt da wie ein Häufchen Elend und sie weiß nicht, wer sich hier gerade um wen kümmern sollte—sie um ihn oder er um sie.

"Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast", wiederholt sie ein weiteres Mal.

"Aber es ist trotzdem passiert. Das macht es nicht besser."

Sie findet schon, dass es einen Unterschied macht, aber sie kann auch verstehen, wie geschockt er gerade über sein eigenes Verhalten ist. Einen Moment lang lässt sie ihn einfach in Ruhe, doch sie weiß nicht, ob es das vielleicht nur noch schlimmer macht für ihn. Schlimmer, weil er sich ausmalt, was sie wirklich denken könnte.

Schließlich steht er auf und nimmt das Glas vom Tisch. "Ich bringe das wieder in die Küche", murmelt er und es sind sicher keine neuentdeckten Qualitäten als Hausmann, die ihn dazu bewegen.

Sie hält ihn fest, aber nur ganz sachte, ganz vorsichtig. "Bleib hier." Sie hat Angst, dass er sonst nicht zurückkommen wird.

Er hält inne und stellt das Glas nach einer Weile wieder ab. Erneut setzt er sich und sucht auf dem Boden nach Halt.

"Kannst du mich in den Arm nehmen?", fragt sie.

Er nickt, auch wenn er nicht gleich näher kommt. Zögerlich rückt er irgendwann zu ihr heran und umschließt sie mit seinen Armen, die in dem Moment nicht verletzen, sondern beschützen. Eine weitere Träne rinnt ihr über die Wange, aber es bleibt bei einer einzigen und einem leisen Schluchzer, der sie begleitet. Nach einer Weile löst er sich von ihr und rückt wieder etwas weg.

Dann sieht er sie an und es ist so intensiv, dass ihr ganzer Körper zu kribbeln beginnt. Sie ist nicht bereit, das hier alles schon aufzugeben.


	2. 3:00 Uhr bis 6:00 Uhr

**3:00 Uhr**

"Was ist wirklich los?", fragt er und streicht ihr mit einer zögerlichen Sanftheit über den Kopf, die er schon seit Monaten vermissen lässt.

"Wenn ich dir sage, was mit mir los ist, wirst du mir sagen, was mit dir los ist?"

"Okay", lässt er sich auf das Abkommen ein und sie hofft, dass er es als Chance versteht, ihr einige Dinge zu sagen, zu beichten.

"Ich fahre am Vormittag zu meinen Eltern und hole Rachel wieder ab."

Er hört zu, ohne etwas zu sagen, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich nicht versteht, worauf sie hinaus will. Seine Finger streichen weiter durch ihr Haar und sie genießt das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, solange es noch da ist.

"Sie lieben Rachel, aber ich spüre auch, dass sie es nicht normal, nicht richtig finden." Sie hält kurz inne. "Eine 40-jährige Frau in guter Position, die noch dazu nicht übrig geblieben ist, weil sie einen Buckel oder drei große Warzen auf der Nase hat, sollte nicht alleinstehend sein und nur hier und da mal eine lockere Liaison haben, die nicht viel mehr tut, als ihre Grundbedürfnisse zu decken."

"Sie sollte verheiratet sein, in abgesicherten Verhältnissen leben. Wenn sie adoptiert, dann nur, weil sie bereits zwei, drei eigene Kinder hat und einem weiteren Kind etwas Gutes bieten will. Nicht, weil sie dafür keinen findet."

Er hört weiter zu und es ist ein Wunder, dass er nicht schon dazwischen gegangen ist.

"Und es sind nicht nur meine Eltern, die sich genau das denken, wenn wir beim Familienessen zusammensitzen und sie mich mit meiner Schwester vergleichen, die über ihren Mann lacht, der die Kinder spielerisch durchs Wohnzimmer scheucht. Es sind auch die Leute im Krankenhaus, die hinter vorgehaltener Hand darüber tuscheln, dass ich wahrscheinlich viel zu sehr mit meinem Job verheiratet bin oder sonst irgendetwas mit mir nicht stimmen muss. Und ganz simple Begegnungen mit anderen Menschen, die irgendwann mit großen Augen fragen: _'Wie, Sie sind nicht verheiratet? Nicht einmal geschieden?'_"

Er gibt einen kurzen Brummlaut von sich.

"Ich kann so sehr versuchen, es zu ignorieren und einfach ich zu sein, wie ich will. Ich werde immer wieder daran erinnert, dass es nicht normal ist, dass ich nicht normal bin."

"Ich würde nicht wollen, dass du normal bist. Normal ist langweilig."

"Als Mann ist das leicht zu sagen. Für euch gelten diese Konventionen anscheinend nicht. Im Gegenteil, es gilt als abenteuerlich, als potent, wenn ihr euch nicht auf ewig bindet."

"Kann sein." Wahrscheinlich wundert er sich, wann sie ihn endlich ins Spiel bringt.

"Ich will nicht, dass du das falsch verstehst. Ich verlange nicht, dass du mir nächste Woche auf dem Eiffelturm einen Heiratsantrag machst und wir danach zusammen in den Sonnenuntergang reiten, hinein in ein geregeltes Leben, so wie sich andere das vielleicht vorstellen. Das sind wir nicht und das müssen wir auch nicht sein."

"Okay", sagt er langsam.

"Ich will nur wissen, woran ich bin. Sind wir zusammen oder sind wir es nicht? Hast du vor ein größerer Teil, ein länger währender Teil meines Lebens zu werden oder willst du es bei dem lockeren Hier und Da belassen? Es macht mich fertig, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben und jetzt trotzdem nicht zu wissen, woran ich bei ihm bin."

Er sagt nichts und es erschreckt sie.

"Ist das ein Nein?"

"Nein", erwidert er, "es ist kein Nein. Nur ist mein Problem, dass mir das irgendwann zu eng geworden ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon bereit bin für das große Ganze."

"Hast du dich deshalb distanziert?"

"Ja", gibt er zu. "Aber ich weiß, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das reicht."

"Es ist gut, das zu wissen. Vorerst reicht mir das." Sie ist ehrlich, wenn sie sagt, dass es ihr vorerst reicht. Was irgendwann ist, weiß sie nicht, das kann keiner ahnen. "Hast du Gefühle für mich?"

"Natürlich", sagt er prompt und es klingt ein wenig empört, weil er vielleicht nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass sie immer noch anders denken könnte. Doch wahrscheinlich ist er insgeheim froh, dass sie die Frage nicht anders formuliert hat. Er hat die drei Worte bislang nicht in den Mund genommen.

"Manchmal fand ich das nicht so offensichtlich, wie du vielleicht gerade."

"Ich weiß."

"Was soll ich davon halten, wenn du drei Wochen lang nicht mit mir sprichst oder dich einfach mit Wilson aus dem Staub machst und nicht Bescheid sagst? Ich akzeptiere, dass du deinen Freiraum brauchst und ich bin bereit, ihn dir zu geben, aber nicht so."

"Ich weiß", wiederholt er einfach nur und sie ist sich sicher, dass er sich über sein Verhalten im Klaren ist.

"Ist das alles, was mit dir los ist?", fragt sie ihn, weil sie ganz genau weiß, dass das nicht alles ist und hofft, dass er irgendwann ehrlich zu ihr sein wird.

"Ja", antwortet er.

Es ist eine kleine Enttäuschung. Nein, eigentlich ist es sogar eine sehr große.

* * *

**4:00 Uhr**

Sie erinnert sich zurück.

Er holt sie mit einem großen Grinsen zu Hause ab und mustert sie einmal komplett von oben bis unten, als sie ihm die Tür öffnet.

"Und?", fragt sie leicht nervös, obwohl sie mehr als eine Stunde zwischen Kleiderschrank und Spiegel verbracht hat.

"Nicht schlecht", bemerkt er mit ein wenig Stolz in der Stimme und bleibt mit seinem Blick an ihren Stiefeln hängen. "Heiß."

Sie schaut an sich hinunter und betrachtet die kniehohen, schwarzen Lederstiefel. Nicht viel Absatz, aber trotzdem irgendwie scharf. "Danke." Sie lächelt.

"Fertig?"

"Ja." Sie nimmt ihre Handtasche und läuft noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer, um Rachel einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken, der Babysitterin letzte Anweisungen zu geben und sich im Vorbeigehen ein letztes Mal im Spiegel zu betrachten.

Beim Anblick seiner Maschine draußen auf der Straße wird ihr dann ein wenig mulmig. Sie hat sich bislang erfolgreich darum gedrückt, hinter ihm darauf Platz zu nehmen und um die Kurven zu jagen. "Wir können doch auch das Auto nehmen", schlägt sie noch einmal vorsichtig vor, doch sie weiß schon, dass er sich darauf nicht einlassen wird.

"Diese Stiefel gehören auf eine heiße Maschine. Keine Widerrede."

Dass ihr das ein bisschen zu viel Hitze auf einmal ist, verschweigt sie vorerst und klettert hinter ihm auf den Sitz. Doch sie kann es nicht mehr verbergen, als er um die erste Ecke rauscht und sie sich so verzweifelt an ihm festklammert, dass er womöglich gleich vom Motorrad fällt, weil sie ihm die Luft zum Atmen abgeschnürt hat.

Irgendwann schließt sie die Augen, weil sie die extreme Nähe der vorbaurauschenden Szenerie nicht mehr ertragen kann. Sie hatte sich gewünscht, irgendwie friedlicher zu sterben.

Als sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit endlich am Ziel ankommen, lebt sie jedoch überraschenderweise immer noch und schwingt sich mit weichen Knien von der Maschine. "Das war…schnell", stellt sie fest, nachdem sie den Helm abgenommen hat und eine wildgewordene Mähne darunter auftaucht, die sie zu zähmen versucht.

"Meinst du? Ich fand, wir kamen kaum vom Fleck."

Er nimmt ihr ihren Helm—ein Geschenk, das schon ein Weilchen unbenutzt herumlag—ab und trägt ihn zusammen mit seinem bis zum Eingang, wo er ihre Tickets vorzeigt. Wie ein etwas unsicherer Schatten folgt sie ihm ins Innere, bis er kurz stehen bleibt, ein wenig irritiert zu ihr sieht und dann wartet, bis sie neben ihm angekommen ist. Sie könnte schwören, dass es da ein kleines Zucken seiner linken Hand gab, doch es bleibt dabei, während sie die Halle betreten.

Es dauert ein wenig, bis sie bei ihren Plätzen ankommen, weil sich einerseits immer wieder Menschen mit riesigen Cola-Pappbechern und Nachos zwischen sie drängen, und er andererseits etwas Mühe hat, all die Stufen zwischen den Tribünen zu bewältigen. Sie versucht nicht direkt hinzusehen, weil es ihr unangenehm ist, sie daran erinnert, dass auch sie in diese Sache so unglücklich involviert war, und er es sicher auch nicht will. Stattdessen sieht sie sich in der gut gefüllten Halle um.

"Ziemlich viele Leute hier", stellt sie fest.

"Die versammelte Elite der Welt", antwortet er und drängt sich mit seinem Stock unsanft an den Besuchern in ihrer Sitzreihe vorbei, denen sie danach einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwirft.

Nachdem sie ihre Plätze eingenommen haben, hat sie endlich Gelegenheit, ihn etwas genauer zu betrachten. Er sieht irgendwie leicht nervös aus, vielleicht, weil er nicht weiß, ob sie es auch nur im Geringsten mögen wird, dabei ist es ihr völlig egal, wohin er sie mitnimmt, solange sie etwas zusammen unternehmen, kostbare Zeit miteinander verbringen.

"Was ist?", fragt er, als er ihren gedankenverlorenen Blick bemerkt, der auf ihm ruht.

"Nichts", erwidert sie mit einem Lächeln. "Danke für die Einladung."

Misstrauisch kneift er die Augen zusammen. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du hasst Wrestling."

"Vielleicht kannst du mich ja jetzt eines Besseren belehren. Außerdem mag ich es einfach, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen."

"Egal, was wir machen?"

"Nicht ganz." Sie weiß, er hat irgendwelche unangebrachten Gedanken bei der Frage. "Aber das hier fällt in die Kategorie 'Durchaus akzeptabel'."

Sie amüsieren sich gut, klatschen, lachen, staunen, schlürfen in der Pause Cola aus einem gemeinsamen Becher. Er legt seinen Arm auf ihre Stuhllehne und es ist fast so, als wäre es der erste Versuch von öffentlicher Zuneigungsbekundung, auch wenn es am Ende vielleicht nur sein Revier abstecken soll. Sie genießt es und lauscht seinen Erklärungen zu irgendwelchen besonders aufregenden Angriffen, bei denen sie nur schmerzvoll das Gesicht verziehen kann.

"Das war toll", sagt sie, als sie schließlich die Halle verlassen und zurück zu seinem Motorrad gehen.

"Wirklich?"

"Wirklich."

Sie bemerkt das kleine, zufriedene Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, bevor es unter seinem Helm verschwindet. Auch sie setzt ihren Helm auf und nimmt hinter ihm Platz, während die Angst bereits wieder unangenehm in ihrer Brust anschwillt.

"Kannst du vielleicht ein bisschen langsamer fahren?", fragt sie vorsichtig, als er die Maschine anlässt.

Er lässt sie einmal aufheulen, doch tut es dann tatsächlich, bringt sie ganz sicher nach Hause, wo sie ihm auf ihre Weise mit einer Einladung zur Übernachtung für den gelungenen Abend dankt.

* * *

**5:00 Uhr**

Ein Handyklingeln reißt sie aus dem Schlaf. Er regt sich kurz neben ihr, wacht aber nicht auf. Sie nimmt das Handy mit nach draußen und schließt die Schlafzimmertür vorsichtig hinter sich. Ein Blick auf die Nummer verrät ihr, dass es die Klinik ist, die an diesem Samstag in aller Frühe etwas von ihr will.

"Hallo, Dr. Cuddy hier."

"Schwester Judy hier. Tut mir sehr leid Sie zu stören, Dr. Cuddy."

"Kein Problem", lügt sie prompt und gähnt leise, doch ein kleiner Laut entwischt ihr trotzdem.

"Es gab einen Zwischenfall auf Station 3. Ein Patient hat sich umgebracht."

Sie stöhnt und legt sich ihre freie Hand auf die Augen. "Wie?", fragt sie nach.

"Strangulation mit ein paar Kabeln. Die Nachtschwestern kamen zu spät, tut mir leid."

Ja, ihr auch, in vielerlei Hinsicht. Sie atmet ein paar Mal ruhig ein und aus, damit sie die Gefühle nicht gleich hier und jetzt überwältigen, und kann sich wieder etwas sammeln. "Ich komme gleich", verspricht sie mit müder Stimme.

Es bleibt einen Moment lang still am anderen Ende der Leitung und sie fragt sich, ob ihre enorme Erschöpfung, die sie kaum aufrecht stehen lässt und dazu zwingt, sich am Türrahmen zur Küche festzuhalten, wirklich so leicht herauszuhören ist.

"Sie müssen nicht unbedingt kommen. Ich weiß, dass Sie bis Montag frei haben. Vielleicht sollte ich Dr. Carson rufen, damit er das regeln kann."

Sie überlegt kurz, weiß aber, dass sie nicht gegen ihre eigene Verantwortung gewinnen kann, auch wenn es noch so schlecht um sie stünde. "Nein, nein, ich komme gleich vorbei. Geben Sie mir ein paar Minuten."

"Okay", sagt die Schwester. "Danke, Dr. Cuddy."

Ihre Finger zittern leicht, als sie die Taste zum Auflegen drückt und das Telefon zur Seite legt. In der Küche findet sie hinter Mehl und Backpulver eine Tafel Schokolade, die dort lagert, wo sie nur auf Zehenspitzen hinkommt, um sie nicht zu oft in Versuchung zu führen. Sie bricht sich einen Brocken ab und lässt ihn langsam auf der Zunge zergehen. Danach legt sich zumindest die Unruhe ihrer Finger etwas und der kalte Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn verschwindet langsam.

Sie geht zurück ins Schlafzimmer und bleibt an der Tür stehen, um ihn aus der Distanz zu betrachten. Er schläft friedlich wie ein Baby. Seine rechte Hand ist unter seinem Gesicht vergraben, auf dem sich der ein oder andere Abdruck seines Kissens abzeichnet. Sein Mund ist leicht geöffnet und seine Brust hebt sich in regelmäßigen Abständen. Ab und zu zuckt seine linke Augenbraue im Schlaf kurz—etwas, das ihr schon vor langer Zeit aufgefallen ist und immer wieder passiert.

Sie geht zu ihm und berührt ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter. "Hey", ruft sie leise.

Er regt sich und kräuselt die Nase. "Was ist?", fragt er mit geschlossenen Augen und klingt ein wenig verwirrt.

"Ich muss ins Krankenhaus", erklärt sie. "Es gab einen Notfall."

Es bringt ihn dazu, die Augen zu öffnen und kurz zu überprüfen, wo er überhaupt ist. "Patient?"

Sie nickt.

"Kann ich helfen?", fragt er überraschenderweise und dreht sich auf den Rücken. Die Abdrücke auf seiner Wange werden jetzt erst richtig deutlich und es ist ein Anblick, der in ihr eigenartig liebevolle Gefühle auslöst.

"Nur, falls du inzwischen den Tod heilen kannst."

"Soll vorgekommen sein", sagt er. "Okay, er war nicht wirklich tot und ich habe auch nicht wirklich etwas gemacht, außer ihm den Brustkorb aufzusägen."

"Ich fürchte, so einfach ist das diesmal nicht. Suizid."

Er sagt nichts und nickt nur ganz kurz.

"Ich hoffe, es dauert nicht so lange."

"Kann das nicht jemand anderes regeln?", fragt er und es entgeht ihr nicht, dass seine Augen kurz zu ihrem Handgelenk wandern. "Du hattest kaum Schlaf."

"Ich mache das lieber selbst." Sie geht hinüber zum Schrank und öffnet die großen Türen, starrt etwas ratlos hinein, dort wo sich so viele teure, schicke, unbequeme und aufreizende Outfits offenbahren. Dazwischen der ein oder andere Kapuzenpulli, Lieblingshosen mit weitem Bund, T-Shirts von ihm, die sie nicht gewaschen hat, seitdem er sie ausgezogen hat. Wahllos greift sie nach ein paar Sachen, die angemessen erscheinen für Treffen mit Polizei und aufgebrachten Angehörigen, die ihr zwischen ihren Tränen scharfe Vorwürfe machen.

Sie zieht sich rasch an und stellt fest, dass er wahrscheinlich wieder eingeschlafen ist, als sie einen letzten Blick auf ihn wirft. Oft fragt sie sich, von was er träumt, wenn er nachts neben ihr liegt oder allein unter seinen eigenen Bettlaken, die sich langsam aufwärmen. Oder am Tage, wenn er in seinem Büro döst und sein Kopf dabei zur Seite fällt. Sie fragt sich, ob es sie ist, die er dann sieht.

Sie fragt sich auch, an was er denkt, wenn er in Erinnerungen schwelgt. Gute Tage oder schlechte Tage, gemeinsames Lachen oder einsames Schweigen, Worte, Berührungen, Gefühle?

Und manchmal fragt sie sich sogar, an wen er denkt, wenn er sich in aller Stille einen runterholt.

Als sie den Raum verlassen will, gerade durch die Tür geht, spricht er plötzlich doch wieder. "Alles klar?", fragt er und sie überlegt, ob er meint _'Geht es dir gut?'_. Was auch immer es ist, die Antwort ist nein, doch ihr Kopf nickt trotzdem und gibt ihm die Antwort, die er vielleicht hören will.

* * *

**6:00 Uhr**

Als sie den Anruf nicht mehr länger vor sich herschieben kann, macht sie es kurz und schmerzlos. Ihr Mitgefühl ist echt, weil sie so etwas nicht einfach vortäuschen kann und im Moment vielleicht noch besser als sonst nachvollziehen kann, wie es ist, jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebt.

Am anderen Ende gibt es wie erwartet Tränen, doch die Wut bleibt vorerst aus. Sie wird später kommen, da ist sie sich sicher. Unterdessen untersucht die Polizei, ob es Anzeichen für irgendwelche Versäumnisse des Klinikpersonals gibt. Doch wer sein Leben beenden will, wird einen Weg finden. Die Frage ist vielmehr, ob man ihm vorher hätte helfen können, helfen sollen, ob es an dieser Stelle Versäumnisse gab, die in ihrer Verantwortung liegen.

Sie legt auf und fühlt sich leer. Die Papiere und Akten, die sich nur in der letzten halben Stunde auf ihrem Tisch angesammelt haben, sind enorm und verdrängen bereits das, was sie eigentlich am Montag zu tun gehabt hätte. Sie hasst es, wenn ihr Tisch überfüllt ist und sie den Überblick verliert.

Die Polizei-Formulare sind im Moment am dringendsten. Sie beginnt, sie mit blauer Tinte auszufüllen und es ist leider nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas macht. Leben und Tod sind sich hier nun einmal noch näher als irgendwo sonst.

Während sie schreibt, fällt ihr Blick auf das gerahmte Foto von Rachel auf ihrem Tisch. Sie ist eine Mutter, denkt sie, und es klingt immer noch ungewohnt und fremd in ihren Ohren, auch wenn sie nicht einmal laut ausspricht. Ja, sie hatte sich das alles anders vorgestellt, aber sie hat ein zuckersüßes Mädchen, das sie nicht mehr missen möchte. Das Drumherum stellt sie sich unterdessen immer noch anders vor.

Die Gedanken rund um Rachel haben sie nach ein paar Minuten vollends eingenommen und die Tinte auf den Formularen ist schon lange getrocknet. Fast regungslos starrt sie auf das Foto und sieht in Wirklichkeit nur noch verschwommene Umrisse, während sie weiter nachdenkt.

Irgendwann reißt sie das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür aus den Träumereien und sie nimmt wieder eine angemessene Position ein, um der Polizei oder jemandem von ihrem Personal entgegenzutreten. Und obwohl es jemand von ihrem Personal ist, ist es niemand, den sie erwartet hätte.

"Was machst du hier?", fragt sie und lässt sie Spannung wieder aus ihrem Oberkörper.

Er zuckt ahnungslos mit den Schultern und hält einen dampfenden Becher nach oben. "Dachte, du willst vielleicht einen Kaffee."

"Und deshalb bist du hergekommen?" Wenn es nicht ausgerechnet er wäre, der fast nichts tut, ohne dabei einen Plan im Hinterkopf zu haben, fände sie es fast anrührend, dass er zu einer Tageszeit etwas für sie tut, zu der er normalerweise höchstens sein Kissen betrachtet. "Du hättest ruhig liegen bleiben können. Ich hoffe, es dauert nicht mehr so lange."

Er zuckt ein weiteres Mal mit den Schultern und die Tatsache, dass er nichts beißend Sarkastisches oder Ironisches zu sagen hat, verrät ihr, dass er tatsächlich noch zu müde sein muss. Oder, dass ihm die letzte Nacht wie ihr zu schaffen macht und er es ausnahmsweise mal mit einer neuen, milderen Taktik versucht.

"Danke", sagt sie und deutet auf den Becher in seiner Hand. "Ich kann wirklich einen gebrauchen."

Er tritt einen Moment lang von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Sie ist sich nicht sicher, was er will und ob es in ein paar Sekunden erledigt sein wird. "Ja, kurz. Ich muss ohnehin warten, bis die Polizei fertig ist."

"Privat", sagt er und sieht durch die Jalousien hindurch in die Lobby, wo trotz der frühen Tageszeit bereits reges Treiben herrscht. Er geht ein Stück in Richtung ihres kleinen, abgetrennten Badezimmers, in das sie sich ab und zu hinein flüchtet und darin die Ruhe genießt, die Augen schließt und manchmal die Stirn gegen die kühlen Wandfließen lehnt.

Sie ist sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie das, was er sagen will, im Moment wirklich vertragen kann. "Kann das vielleicht warten?"

Er überlegt, macht diese kleinen Bewegungen mit dem Mund und nickt dann. "Ja." Er stellt den Kaffeebecher auf ihrem Tisch ab und geht anschließend wieder zurück zur Tür. "Bin in meinem Büro."

Sie nickt und er ist weg. Vielleicht wollte er ihr ja das sagen, was sie ohnehin schon lange weiß. Es wäre immerhin ein Anfang, auch wenn sie sich gewünscht hätte, dass er schon viel früher einen Schritt auf sie zugemacht hätte und nicht immer nur mit genügend Abstand neben ihr durchs Leben läuft.

Wenig später kommt die Polizei in ihr Büro und vernimmt sie zu dem Vorfall, zu dem sie nicht viel sagen kann. Laut den ersten Ermittlungen gab es nichts, das jemand hätte tun können. Die Geräte waren ordnungsgemäß aufgestellt und gewartet, diverse Kabel lassen sich nun einmal nicht vermeiden. Das diensthabende Personal war so schnell da, wie es nur ging, doch zusammen mit einer geschwächten Prädisposition gab es nicht viel, was sie noch machen konnten. Die Wiederbelebung dauerte über dreißig Minuten und blieb trotzdem erfolglos. Zeitpunkt des Todes: 4:42 Uhr.


	3. 7:00 Uhr bis 10:00 Uhr

**7:00 Uhr**

Ihre Absätze hallen laut über den eigenartig menschenleeren Gang auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro. Klick, klack, klick, klack. Die harschen Lichter hier geben keinen Hinweis darauf, dass die Welt da draußen gerade erst erwacht. Klick, klack, klick, klack.

Sie sieht von draußen durch die Glastür mit seinem Namen und stellt fest, dass er zwar auf dem Sessel in der Ecke sitzt, aber überraschenderweise nicht schläft, sondern etwas liest. Die Lesebrille ruht auf seiner Nase und auch wenn er sie gleich etwas hastig abnehmen wird, sobald sie hereinkommt, weil es ein unschönes Zeichen des zunehmenden Alters ist, hat sie eine Vorliebe für ihn mit Brille.

Langsam öffnet sie die Tür und tritt in das Büro, das im Gegensatz zum Gang nur gedämpft beleuchtet ist. Kaum hat er sie entdeckt, ist die Brille auch schon von seiner Nase verschwunden.

"Hey."

Er räuspert sich. "Hey."

Sie setzt sich dahin, wo auch seine Füße ruhen, und schiebt ihn ein wenig zur Seite. Es ist passend, denkt sie sich, denn es scheint, als müsse sie immerzu Platz für sich selbst in seinem Leben machen, den er nicht einfach freiwillig für sie preisgibt.

"Und? Kann ich dich demnächst im Gefängnis besuchen?", will er wissen.

Sie lächelt müde. "Würdest du wirklich kommen?"

Seine Schultern zucken und er tut so, als müsse er tatsächlich ein wenig darüber nachdenken. "Ich habe da diese erotische Vorstellung von dir und mir in einer dieser Besucherkabinen."

Sie verpasst ihm einen kleinen Klaps und schüttelt mit dem Kopf. So sehr er Kommentare über ausgefallene Fantasien von sich gibt, sich diesen Fantasien vielleicht in Gedanken auch hingibt, so normal und konventionell ist er doch in Wirklichkeit. "Dann muss es leider bei der Vorstellung bleiben."

"Es sei denn, ich bringe mich zur Abwechslung mal wieder selbst hinter Gitter."

Sie spielen diese Spiele der aberwitzigen Konversationen oft und vielleicht weiß keiner von ihnen warum eigentlich. Doch es fühlt sich normal an und ist trotz stichelnder Untertöne wohl ihre unkonventionelle Art, Zuneigung auszudrücken. Der Gedanke ringt ihr ein kleines Lächeln ab. "Die Polizei ist wieder abgerückt. Ich muss nur noch auf zwei der Angehörigen warten."

Seine Augen versuchen in ihren Kopf hineinzusehen. "Oh, was wäre dieser Platz nur ohne dich." Es ist keineswegs ein Kompliment, so wie es seine Lippen verlässt. Was er wirklich sagt, ist, dass sie sich nicht immer um alles kümmern kann, um alles kümmern sollte. Es ist eine Schelte, wenngleich auch gut gemeint.

In der Vergangenheit ist sie diesen Blicken von ihm oft ausgewichen, aber nicht heute. Es ärgert ihn wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihm standhält und einfach zurückstarrt. Noch mehr ärgert es ihn wohl, dass sie das Thema wechselt, wo das doch eigentlich seine Domäne, sein Spezialgebiet ist. "Was wolltest du vorhin besprechen?", will sie wissen.

Er überlegt. Er tut wieder so, als überlege er. "Hab's vergessen", meint er schließlich. "Kann nicht so wichtig gewesen sein."

"Es klang aber wichtig." Sie weiß, dass er es nicht einfach vergessen hat.

Ein weiteres Schulterzucken soll auch sie zum Vergessen bewegen, doch jetzt kreisen seine Worte von vorhin erst recht in ihrem Kopf. Es könnte alles sein. Alles und nichts.

Wie viele Geheimnisse hat er wirklich? Wie viele hat er, von denen sie wissen sollte, weil es sie zusammen betrifft—Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft? Sie schaut in sein Gesicht und erhält keine Antwort. Seine Augen sehen fragend, neugierig zurück.

"Wie lange noch?", lenkt er dieses Mal ab.

Sie weiß, was er meint, aber die Frage könnte auch so viele andere Sachen betreffen. "Eine halbe Stunde vielleicht."

"Mhm", brummt er und hält sich wieder die Zeitschrift vors Gesicht. Leichte Kost am frühen Samstagmorgen, Celebrity-Gossip statt medizinischer Fachpresse. Ohne Brille kann er nicht viel erkennen, so nah wie das Hochglanzpapier an seinem Gesicht ist, vermutet sie. Doch vielleicht sind es ohnehin nur die Bilder, die ihn interessieren.

"Fahr nach Hause."

"Mhm."

Es ist ein Nein, also wird er hier auf sie warten oder vielleicht schon ungeduldig in der Lobby stehen und mit seinem Stock die Menschen rund um ihn herum nerven, während sie die letzten Dinge erledigt. Warum er wirklich hier ist, weiß sie immer noch nicht und sie spürt, dass sie im Moment wohl auch nicht zum Kern der Sache vordringen wird.

Sie schaut sich in seinem Büro um, das wie er noch nicht so recht wach scheint. Erinnerungen an den Abend vor ein paar Monaten, an dem er sie hier geküsst hatte, kommen zurück.

_Die Jalousien ließen keinen Blick durch, doch die beiden Türen waren nicht abgeschlossen und über ihnen schwebte die Gefahr, dass jemand einfach ohne ein Klopfen hineinstürmen könnte. Ihre Wangen röteten sich nur bei dem Gedanken daran._

_"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo die Schlüssel sind", wisperte er in ihr Ohr, während seine Hände andeuteten, dass daraus mehr werden könnte._

_"Pech für dich", antwortete sie atemlos._

_"Für dich auch."_

Sie sieht wieder zu ihm zurück und es ist komisch, dass das alles hier passiert sein soll. Mit ihm, mit ihr, mit ihnen beiden. Es scheint so weit weg. Er schaut erneut fragend zurück und sie wünschte, sie könnte in seinen Kopf hineinsehen, so wie er es bei einigen zu können scheint.

* * *

**8:00 Uhr**

Sie lässt den engen Rock zu Boden fallen und tritt mit einer eleganten Bewegung zur Seite. Ein paar Sekunden lang überlegt sie, ob sie ihn in den Wäschekorb stecken oder wieder zurück auf den Bügel hängen soll. Sie entscheidet sich schließlich für einen Kompromiss, hängt ihn auf, lässt ihn aber am Türgriff des Kleiderschrankes hängen, um ihn zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu bügeln. Die Bluse wandert in den Wäschekorb.

Ein kalter Hauch durchfährt ihren Körper. Keiner von ihnen beiden mag es, nachts die Heizung laufen zu lassen. Normalerweise schützt die warme Bettdecke vor der ausgekühlten Luft des Schlafzimmers, doch das Drehbuch des normalen Alltags sieht es nicht vor, dass sie sich jetzt wieder auszieht und um acht Uhr morgens halbnackt im Raum steht.

Sie dreht ihren Kopf etwas nach hinten und sieht ihn auf dem Bett sitzen, die warme Decke schon schützend um seinen Körper gewunden. Er hat ein Buch in den Händen und hält es mit leicht ausgestreckten Armen von sich weg, die Augen zusammengekniffen.

"Es gab Zeiten, da bist du mir an die Gurgel gesprungen, weil ich es gewagt habe, ein Buch aus deinem Rucksack zu nehmen. Meine Nachttischschublade ist also nicht heilig?" Sie ist ihm nicht wirklich böse. Er weiß, was sich dort auch ansonsten noch verbirgt und wahrscheinlich war das Prüfen der Schubladen hier ohnehin das erste, was er getan hat, als sich die Gelegenheit bot.

"Was ist das?", fragt er leicht verwirrt und geht gar nicht erst auf ihre Frage ein.

Wahrscheinlich hat er es geschafft, zielgenau eine intime Szene aufzuschlagen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es deinen Geschmack trifft."

Er dreht das Buch um. "_Henry und June_", liest er den Titel laut vor. Dann betrachtet er das Bild einer nackten Frau auf dem Umschlag.

Sie schlüpft neben ihm ins Bett. Den BH öffnet sie erst unter der Bettdecke und lässt ihn dann auf den Boden fallen. "Es ist ein Tagebuch aus den Dreißigern. Diese Frau, eine Schriftstellerin, trifft Henry und June, ein Ehepaar, und ist absolut fasziniert von den beiden."

"Das kann ich sehen", sagt er und liest zusammenhangslose Sätze auf ein paar Seiten.

"Es geht nicht nur um Sex. Es ist ein emotionaler Tumult für alle von ihnen." Es ist ein Buch voller Gefühle, Verlangen, Zweifel, Träume, Befreiung. Sie glaubt nicht, dass es Sinn macht, weiter mit ihm darüber zu reden, auch wenn er vielleicht das ein oder andere über ihr eigenes Befinden lernen könnte.

"Feministischer Schweinekram." Er legt das Buch weg und rutscht nach unten, weiter unter die wärmende Decke.

"Was auch immer." Sie wird keine Diskussion mit ihm darüber anfangen.

Sie schließt die Augen und spürt seine Wärme neben sich, auch wenn sie sich nicht einmal berühren. Doch so leicht kann sie nicht einfach wieder da weitermachen, wo sie aufgehört hat, und zurück in den Schlaf gleiten. Dieses Talent liegt wohl eher bei ihm.

Nach ein paar Minuten jedoch wird klar, dass es auch bei ihm nicht so einfach klappt. "Ich fühle mich furchtbar wegen dem, was diese Nacht passiert ist." Seine Stimme ist rau und scheint so noch viel mehr, von ganz tief drinnen zu kommen. Er rührt sich nicht.

"Ist okay, ist nur ein blauer Fleck", sagt sie und realisiert, dass zumindest der physische Schmerz inzwischen gewichen ist. Ihre Finger fahren unter der Bettdecke kurz über die verletzte Haut.

"Es ist nicht nur das." Ein Weilchen hält er inne und verharrt weiterhin starr unter der Decke. "Das waren nicht wir", sagt er verhalten und mit einem Bedauern in der Stimme, das sie so noch nie bei ihm gehört hat.

"In der Heftigkeit des Aufpralls irgendwie schon."

"Ich will nicht, dass wir das sind."

Die Worte versetzen ihr einen kleinen Stich und am liebsten würde sie unter der Bettdecke ganz und gar verschwinden, erst wieder aufwachen, wenn alles ein bisschen sonniger scheint. Sie will immer, dass er ehrlich ist, aber sie muss auch immer wieder feststellen, dass die ehrlichsten seiner Aussagen manchmal verdammt weh tun.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob wir so einfach ändern können, wer wir sind", erwidert sie.

Er seufzt und dreht sich ein Stück zu ihr. Sie tut das gleiche, bis sich ihre Blicke treffen und kurz diese kribbelnde Energie austauschen, die es trotz allem eben nur zwischen ihnen zu geben scheint.

"Kannst du mir das Buch geben?", fragt sie ihn.

"Warum?"

"Sage ich dir gleich."

Er nimmt es von seinem Nachttisch und reicht es ihr. Ein paar Sekunden lang blättert sie darin, schnappt hier und da einzelne Sätze auf und versucht sich zu erinnern, wo genau die Stelle war. Irgendwann findet sie die richtige Seite.

"Die Autorin beschreibt die Beziehung, die ihr Mann und sie haben. Sie können nicht ohneeinander sein, können keine Auseinandersetzungen, keine Entfremdung ertragen. Sie ergeben sich dem anderen, auch wenn sie den Individualismus schätzen und zu viel Intimität hassen. Sie haben ihre egozentrischen Ichs in ihrer Liebe zueinander aufgesaugt."

"Furchtbar romantisch", bemerkt er trocken.

Sie lächelt kurz und beginnt dann einen Absatz vorzulesen: "_Ich denke nicht, Henry und June haben das erreicht, weil ihre beiden Individualitäten zu stark sind. Also befinden sie sich im Krieg; Liebe ist ein Konflikt; sie müssen einander belügen, einander misstrauen._"

Er sieht ihr in die Augen und lächelt mit ihr. "Ist die Lösung für dieses Problem im Buch eine Vierecksbeziehung?"

"Ach, in diesem Falle wäre es doch kein feministischer Mist?", fragt sie neckisch. "Krieg hin oder her, ich glaube nicht, dass du mich mit jemandem teilen würdest."

Auf, ab, auf, ab. Es hat sich nichts geändert.

* * *

**9:00 Uhr**

Die Härchen auf seiner Haut sind gen Himmel gerichtet, als sie aufwacht und seinen Arm betrachtet, der passend zu ihrem letzten Gesprächsthema besitzergreifend über ihrem Körper drapiert ist. Sie sieht nichts anderes von ihm, doch sein regelmäßiger Atem streift sanft die Härchen auf ihrem Nacken.

Nach ein paar Minuten der Gedankenlosigkeit dreht sie sich um und mustert sein im Schlaf so friedliches Gesicht. Ihre Hand wandert unter der Bettdecke zu seinem Körper. Sie legt die Finger auf die kleine Narbe an seinem Bauch, die sie daran erinnert, dass all das hier auch nicht sein könnte.

Seine Augen öffnen sich, kurz nachdem sie die Verbindung hergestellt hat. "Suchst du nach Wegen, um mich zu beseitigen?", fragt er. "Das mit dem Erschießen hat schon mal jemand versucht. Hat nicht geklappt."

"Was schlägst du vor?"

"Tod beim Liebesspiel. Danach Motorsäge und Tiefkühltruhe."

"Was schreibe ich dann in den Nachruf?"

"Ich liebte jeden einzelnen Teil von ihm."

Sie grinsen beide und er zieht sie ein Stück mehr zu sich heran, um ihr einen einfachen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Der zweite Versuch eines Samstag-Morgens, der viel mehr nach ihrem Geschmack ist, auch wenn die Turbulenzen immer noch nachhallen.

"Wann willst du fahren?", will er wissen.

"Gegen elf. Es sind etwa sechs Stunden Fahrt bis Fairmont. Ich wollte eigentlich früher los, wäre der Notfall nicht gewesen."

Sie dreht sich auf den Rücken, um sich langsam auf die anstehende Trennung von der Wärme des Bettes vorzubereiten. Sie denkt an Rachel und was sie gerade macht, ob sie schon seit Stunden auf den Beinen ist und ihre Mutter auf Trab hält oder immer noch wie der kleine Engel schläft, der sie die meiste Zeit der Woche war. Es ist die längste Zeit, die sie je von ihr getrennt war und es ist einerseits schwer und andererseits gut, da es ihr endlich mal Freiraum gibt, um ihre Gefühle zu sortieren und sich über einiges klar zu werden.

Dann überlegt sie, ob sie die Interstate 68 oder besser die 95 nehmen soll.

"Du willst, dass ich mitkomme, oder?", unterbricht er ihre Abwägungen von Verkehrsaufkommen und Fahrkomfort und interpretiert damit anscheinend ihr Schweigen.

"Nein", sagt sie verdutzt und revidiert dann gleich. "Ich meine, du kannst gerne mitkommen, wenn du möchtest, aber ich erwarte es nicht."

"Diese ganze _'Meine Familie denkt, ich bin ein beziehungsunfähiger Workaholic'_-Rede von vorhin…Ich hatte den Eindruck, sie sollte mir ein Zeichen geben."

"Sollte sie nicht. Es hat keinen Sinn, dich zu zwingen, weil es nur in einem furchtbaren Desaster enden wird."

"Stimmt", bestätigt er und dreht sich ebenfalls auf den Rücken.

"Vielleicht irgendwann", sagt sie in der Hoffnung, dass es Irgendwann für sie beide noch geben wird, sie es schaffen werden, aus diesem Loch, das sie sich selbst gegraben haben, wieder hinauszuklettern.

"Ja, ich bin mir sicher, du wirst mich irgendwann zwingen."

"So war das nicht gemeint."

"Ich weiß", sagt er sanft und strampelt so lange mit den Beinen, bis er es schafft, die Bettdecke etwas zur Seite zu schieben und seine Haut in der kühlen Luft zu entblößen.

Sie überlegt, ob sie noch etwas hat, das sich zu einem befriedigenden Frühstück zusammenstellen lässt, und steht dann auf. Sie fühlt sich müde, erschöpft, aber zumindest nicht mehr so leer, wie noch vor ein paar Stunden. Es war gut, noch einmal ins warme Bett zu schlüpfen und ihn trotz allem neben sich zu wissen.

"Ich hab noch ein paar Brötchen zum Aufbacken."

Sie geht barfuß in die Küche und beginnt damit, die Kaffeemaschine zu befüllen. Bereits nach ein paar Sekunden hört sie seine schlürfenden Schritte näher kommen und dann steht er auch schon neben ihr.

"Was machst du unterdessen am Wochenende?", fragt sie ihn. "Mit Wilson auf der Couch abhängen, ihm die Schnürsenkel zusammenbinden? Ich weiß nicht, wie er es immer noch freiwillig mit dir aushält."

"Ich kann mitkommen", bietet er unerwartet an und lässt die Luft in seinem Mund von einer Seite zur anderen wandern.

"Du musst wirklich nicht mitkommen."

"Ich kann aber", bestätigt er ein weiteres Mal. "Es sei denn natürlich, du willst lieber nicht, dass ich mitkomme."

"Nein, warum sollte ich das nicht wollen?"

Vorsichtig wagt er sich vor, tastet mit jedem Wort nach der Wahrheit, wie er es so oft tut. "Vielleicht willst du mich ja lieber gar nicht präsentieren."

"Nein", beschwichtigt sie. "Es gibt keinen Grund, dich zu verstecken oder zu verleugnen."

Er verengt die Augen und wiegt seinen Kopf hin und her.

"Okay, ein paar vielleicht."

Er setzt die Bewegung seines Kopfes fort.

"Viele."

"Wenigstens bin ich Arzt und kein Knacki, den du in einem _'Ich bereue den brutalen Mord an meiner schwangeren Ex-Freundin total'_-Internetforum kennen und lieben gelernt hast und der an diesem Wochenende mal Ausgang hat."

"Wenigstens das."

* * *

**10:00 Uhr**

Sie beobachtet, wie er den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckt und langsam umdreht. Vielleicht hat er ja schon erste Zweifel, doch im Moment gibt es noch mehrere Wege zurück für ihn. Sie könnte es verstehen, wenn er einen davon jetzt gleich einschlägt. Vielleicht will sie sogar, dass er einen davon wählt. Die Tür öffnet sich und sie folgt ihm in die großzügige Wohnung.

Während er in sein Zimmer geht, die knarrende Tür seines Kleiderschranks öffnet und sich mit ein paar frischen Sachen eindeckt, bleibt sie im Eingangsbereich stehen und betrachtet das Heim, das sich Wilson und er hier geschaffen haben. Sie war nicht oft hier und überlegt, ob es an ihr und Rachel oder vielleicht doch an ihm liegt.

"Lisa?", sagt eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihr und sie dreht sich rasch um. Ein wenig überrascht sieht Wilson sie an.

"Hey! House wollte nur ein paar Sachen holen", erklärt sie und lächelt.

"Oh okay. Ich habe euch nicht kommen hören." Er sieht selbst reichlich verschlafen aus und hat wahrscheinlich auch eine Nachtschicht hinter sich. "Bin gespannt, was er findet. Die meisten seiner Sachen sind in der Wäsche."

"Da werden sie wahrscheinlich auch bleiben, bis er dich erfolgreich dazu genötigt hat, sie für ihn zu waschen."

"Klingt, als sprichst du da aus Erfahrung."

"Jede Menge Erfahrung."

"Wie hat er das nur vorher ganz ohne uns gemacht?", fragt Wilson sich.

"Auslüften ist das Geheimnis", ruft es lautstark aus einem der Schlafzimmer heraus. "Wenn man es nur lange genug hängen lässt, ist es irgendwann wie frisch gewaschen. Nur Flecken verschwinden leider nicht einfach."

Kopfschüttelnd sieht sie Wilson an und er grinst zurück. Es würde sie wohl beide nicht überraschen, wenn er diese Theorie in der Vergangenheit auch in die Praxis umgesetzt hat.

"Habt ihr was vor?", will Wilson wissen und wird dabei von einem kurzen Gähnen jäh unterbrochen, das er nicht unterdrücken kann, obwohl er sich sichtlich darum bemüht. Es bringt sie zum Lächeln und tatsächlich tut er das oft, seitdem sie im letzten Jahr noch ein bisschen enger zusammengerückt sind, weil sie sich eine Konstante im Leben teilen.

"Wir fahren zu meinen Eltern. Rachel hat die letzte Woche dort verbracht und ich hole sie wieder ab."

Ein wenig ungläubig blickt Wilson zurück und erhebt seinen Zeigefinger, mit dem er in Richtung House zeigt, der den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, immer noch nach annehmbaren Sachen sucht. "Ihr fahrt zusammen?"

"Er hat es angeboten", gibt sie entschuldigend zurück und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Nicht meine Idee."

"Wow, ein Fortschritt. Ich dachte schon, er hätte seit ein paar Wochen fast nur noch Rückschritte gemacht."

Da ging es nicht nur ihm so, denkt sie sich und versucht in seinem Gesicht zu ergründen, was Wilson überhaupt weiß. Über sie und ihn, ihre Beziehung, die Probleme. Sie wäre zu gern Mäuschen bei einer ihrer Unterhaltungen, aber es würde sie auch nicht überraschen, wenn House gar nicht mit ihm darüber redet und es lieber mit sich selbst ausmacht.

"Hattest du Nachtschicht?", fragt sie ihn, als ihn ein weiteres Gähnen übermannt und er sich wieder nicht dagegen wehren kann.

Er nickt und blinzelt ein wenig. "Hab gehört, für dich gab's auch noch was zu tun."

"Ja, leider", seufzt sie und denkt zurück an die Tränen der Angehörigen, an in den Fäusten zerknüllte Papiertaschentücher, die ihn auch nicht wieder lebendig machen.

"Wilson! Wo ist mein linker Converse-Schuh?", schallt es laut aus dem Schlafzimmer und Wilson setzt sich mit einem Augenrollen bereits in Bewegung.

"Küche", ruft er zurück und angelt den Schuh aus irgendeiner Ecke. "Frag mich nicht, wie er da hin kommt", meint er zu ihr und geht auf sie zu, um ihr das Ding in die Hand zu drücken. Auf dem Weg bleibt er kurz an einer Teppichkante hängen und kommt ins Stolpern. Er kann sich auf den Beinen halten, doch der Schuh landet auf dem Holzfußboden.

Er beugt sich nach unten, doch sie ist schneller und hat den Schuh schon in der Hand, als sie beide fast mit den Köpfen zusammenstoßen. Ihr Ärmel rutscht bei der Bewegung etwas nach oben und es ist ihr Handgelenk, an dem Wilsons Blick hängenbleibt. Sie richten sich beide wieder auf, doch sein Blick bleibt dort, wo sie versucht zu kaschieren, was er nun ohnehin schon gesehen hat.

"Alles klar bei dir?", fragt er leise und schwenkt wieder zurück zu ihren Augen.

Sie nickt. Es hat wenig Sinn, irgendwelche Ausreden zu erfinden, weil sie beide viel zu gut wissen, wie solche Dinge aussehen. "Es war ein Versehen", erklärt sie.

"Sicher?"

"Ja." Seine besorgten, braunen Augen brennen auf ihrer Haut und sie weiß nicht, wie sie ihm zu verstehen geben soll, dass sie das geklärt haben und es sicher nicht wieder passieren wird.

"Wenn er Ärger macht, sich nicht benimmt oder sonst irgendetwas ist, dann ruf mich an, okay", sagt er eindringlich.

"Mach ich", antwortet sie und versucht ein Lächeln hervorzuzaubern, das zaghaft ihre Lippen umspielt. "Danke, Wilson."

In jenem Moment kommt House mit seinem Rucksack aus dem Schlafzimmer und sieht misstrauisch zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Was heckt ihr hier aus?"

"Nichts", beruhigt sie ihn und reicht ihm den Schuh.

Wilson schenkt ihr einen weiteren dieser besorgten Blicke, umarmt sie kurz und wünscht ihr eine gute Fahrt. Dann wendet er sich an ihn, betrachtet ihn ein Weilchen, bis es House sichtlich unangenehm wird und Wilson so sein Ziel erreicht hat. "Und wenn du nicht auf sie aufpasst, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun", gibt er ihm mit auf den Weg.

Normalerweise hätte er jetzt eine spitze Bemerkung zurückgegeben, doch heute nickt er einfach nur und folgt mit seinen Augen Wilsons Blick, der erneut auf ihrem Handgelenk landet.


	4. 11:00 Uhr bis 14:00 Uhr

**11:00 Uhr**

Am Rhythmus seiner Finger kann sie erkennen, wie sehr ihm etwas auf der Zunge liegt und wie sehr er sich gerade bemühen muss, eben jenes nicht einfach rauszulassen. Es geht seit vielen Minuten so, aber bislang hat er noch nichts gesagt und seine Finger trommeln weiter auf seinem Oberschenkel, dem Autositz oder der Plastikverschalung der Tür herum.

"House", warnt sie irgendwann, als das Geräusch zunehmend droht, sie vom Fahren abzulenken.

Er macht munter weiter und bekommt endlich den Mund auf. "Hast du ihm gesagt, was passiert ist?"

"Nein", antwortet sie und überholt einen langsam vor ihnen her fahrenden Transporter. Im Moment weiß sie nicht, wie lange sie überhaupt in der Lage sein wird Auto zu fahren mit ihm die ganze Zeit neben sich.

"Warum wusste er dann davon?"

"Er weiß von nichts", wiederholt sie. "Er hat den blauen Fleck gesehen und aus langjähriger Erfahrung als Arzt wohl geschlussfolgert, dass solch ein Muster nicht entsteht, wenn man die Treppe hinunterfällt oder sich am Türrahmen stößt."

Er grummelt kurz und trommelt unbeirrt weiter mit den Fingern auf seinem Oberschenkel herum.

"Greg, kannst du das bitte lassen."

"Was?"

Sie nimmt eine Hand vom Lenkrad und legt sie auf seine Finger, die dadurch endlich zum Stillstand kommen. "Das", sagt sie und sieht ihn kurz bittend an. Ihre Hand verweilt einen Moment bei ihm, bis sie merkt, wie er sich unter ihr etwas entspannt. "Er weiß nichts, aber vielleicht solltest du ihm irgendwann erzählen, was passiert ist, damit er sich nicht irgendwelche wilden Geschichten ausmalt."

"Wahrscheinlich schon längst passiert." Seine Stimme klingt gereizt und ganz so, als wäre er böse auf sie wegen all dem, doch sie will sich nicht immer von ihm den schwarzen Peter zuschieben lassen.

"Ich kann auch nichts dafür. Wenn es dir so auf der Seele brennt, dann ruf ihn an und klär das." Sie weiß, dass er das sowieso nicht machen wird und stattdessen lieber weiter auf sie sauer ist, um zu kaschieren, dass er eigentlich auf sich selbst sauer ist.

Erwartungsgemäß grummelt er ein weiteres Mal und sieht zum Fenster hinaus. Einige Minuten lang ist es still und sie kann sich endlich aufs Fahren konzentrieren, doch mit der Stille kommt auch die Müdigkeit. Sie merkt, dass ihre Lider bereits jetzt schon schwerer werden. Sie wünscht sich die wohlige Wärme des morgendlichen Bettes zurück, das sie so schützend umgab.

"Kannst du vielleicht später ein Stück fahren?", fragt sie ihn und überprüft, ob er nicht vielleicht selbst inzwischen schon schläft.

"Hm", brummt er und sieht weiter aus dem Fenster, wo New Jersey ganz selig an ihm vorbeizieht.

Sie kann nicht sagen, ob es ein Ja oder ein Nein ist, aber das kann sie so oft bei ihm nicht. Im Moment wird sie es einfach als Ja interpretieren und sich einen nahegelegenen Parkplatz suchen, um auf den Beifahrersitz zu wechseln. Bis dahin versucht sie, die Augen noch offen zu halten und geht vorsichtshalber ein wenig vom Gas.

"Hat dir Wilson je etwas über meine Kindheit erzählt?", fragt er ganz plötzlich von der Seite und belässt seinen Blick auf den Dingen, die am Fenster vorbeiziehen.

Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf. "Nein, warum sollte er?"

"Weil er eine große Klatschtante ist. Der Wolf im Schafspelz. Oder die redselige Nachtschwester im vertrauenswürdigen Onkologen-Gewand."

"Und trotzdem weiß er wahrscheinlich besser als du, manche Sachen für sich zu behalten."

"Wenn er es nicht dir erzählt hat, dann wahrscheinlich Abby aus der Buchhaltung. An deiner Stelle wäre ich verletzt", sagt er theatralisch, schluchzt kurz und hält sich die rechte Hand an die Brust.

"Lass es", mahnt sie und spürt, wie er es endlich geschafft hat, sie mit nach unten zu ziehen und dort in dem kleinen Tümpel aus Selbstmitleid sitzen zu lassen. Sie ist müde, nicht nur weil sie kaum Schlaf hatte, sondern auch, weil sie es leid ist, solche Gespräche zu führen, bei denen er ganz klar seine eigene Agenda verfolgt.

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie, dass er sie vielleicht doch an einem der vielen Geheimnisse teilhaben lassen wird, doch so schnell wie der Moment kam, ist er auch wieder verflogen. Im Prinzip wie immer.

"Wenn du sauer auf dich bist, dann sei sauer auf dich, aber versuche nicht immer, es damit zu kaschieren, dass du sauer auf mich, Wilson oder irgendwen bist. Ich bin es leid und es ist eines der etwa dreihundertsechsundachtzig Probleme, die wir haben", entkommen ihr die ungeschminkten Worte. "Lass es einfach, okay."

Sein Kopf dreht sich zu ihr und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verspricht nichts Gutes. "Ich bin auf mich sauer", sagt er forsch und mit der Ehrlichkeit, die wieder so weh tun kann. Dann sieht er weg und studiert die Landschaft, murmelt leise in sich hinein.

"Ich sollte es besser wissen", ist alles, was sie davon verstehen kann und es gibt ihr wieder zu denken, weil es so viel bedeuten könnte.

* * *

**12:00 Uhr**

Sie steigt aus dem Auto, streckt die steif gewordenen Glieder und löst die verspannten Muskeln in ihrem Nacken. Als sie sich umsieht, ist er schon einige Meter vom Auto entfernt, läuft schnellen Schrittes in Richtung der Tankstelle, ganz so als wolle er vor ihr weglaufen.

"Hey", ruft sie ihm hinterher, doch die Worte gehen womöglich im Wind verloren und er dreht sich nicht um.

Seufzend wirft sie die Arme ein wenig durch die Luft und zuckt mit den Schultern. Manchmal fühlt sie sich so hilflos mit ihm, dass es ihr die Worte raubt. Nicht, dass sie wirklich jemanden hätte, um überhaupt darüber zu reden, aber trotzdem.

Sie überlegt, ob es nicht vielleicht besser wäre, einfach wieder umzukehren, ihn ebenso wortlos zu Hause abzusetzen und allein nach Fairmont zu fahren. Es würde ihr zumindest jede Menge triste Gedanken, Sorgen und die womöglich schon bald aufkeimende Angst vor dem, wie er sich gegenüber ihrer Familie verhalten könnte, ersparen.

Sie holt ihr Handy aus dem Auto und wählt die Nummer ihrer Eltern. Es ist natürlich ihre Mutter, die abnimmt und sie stellt sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln vor, wie ihr Vater in seinem geblümten Sessel sitzt und die dicke Wochenendzeitung studiert.

"Hi Mom."

"Hey Schatz", sagt ihre Mutter überschwänglich. "Bist du auf dem Weg?"

"Ja, aber es dauert noch. Im Krankenhaus gab es heute Morgen einen Notfall und ich bin erst spät los."

"Oh, okay. Hauptsache du bist zum Abendessen hier. Wir haben einen Truthahn und ich denke, dein Vater hat vor, am Tisch allen weis zu machen, dass er ihn eigenhändig geschossen hat."

Sie lacht. "Alles klar mit Rachel?"

"Alles bestens. Sie malt oder zumindest bewegt sie ein paar Stifte übers Papier. Erinnert mich an dich. Julia hatte da irgendwie mehr Talent."

"Sind sie schon da?"

"Nein, sie kommen auch erst später. Nic hat ein Baseball-Spiel."

"Okay, dann bis später."

"Bis dann! Und fahr vorsichtig", merkt ihre Mutter an, doch sie hatte nicht vor, über die Autobahn zu rauschen, schon gar nicht in ihrer heutigen Verfassung.

"Mach ich doch immer", erwidert sie. "Bye Mom."

"Bye Lisa."

Sie beendet den Anruf und sieht sich um. In der Ferne sieht sie, wie er langsam auf sie zugeschlürft kommt. Während sie ihn beobachtet, bemerkt sie, dass seine Bewegungen sehr viel schwerfälliger wirken als gerade eben noch.

Als er am Auto ankommt, geht er nicht zurück auf die Beifahrerseite, sondern kommt zu ihr.

"Kannst du mir mal erklären, was das soll?", will sie wissen und deutet kurz auf die Tankstelle.

"Ich musste pinkeln. Ist das verboten?"

Sie sagt nichts und grummelt nur kurz, ganz so wie er es vorhin immerzu gemacht hat.

Er kommt einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. "Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wäre ich natürlich nicht einfach gegangen und hätte mich stattdessen auf deinem Beifahrersitz erleichtert."

"Blödmann", raunt sie und öffnet die Autotür. "Willst du fahren?"

"Ich will nicht, aber ich fürchte, ich muss."

"Gut erkannt", bestätigt sie seine Vorahnung und geht ein Stück um das Auto herum, um auf der anderen Seite Platz zu nehmen. Doch so einfach lässt er sie nicht gehen und hängt wie eine Klette an ihr dran, bis sie sich entnervt umdreht. "Was ist?"

"Wirst du diese Blume von mir annehmen?", fragt er und zaubert einen kleinen Gegenstand aus seiner Manteltasche, der wohl eine Rose darstellen soll.

"Das ist eine Plastikblume", gibt sie zurück und sieht auf die etwas misslungene Kopie der Natur in seiner Hand hinunter, die er wohl an der Kasse der Tankstelle zwischen Schokoriegeln und Frostschutzmittel gefunden hat.

"Sie vergeht wenigstens nicht." Er grinst und hält ihr die Blume weiter hin.

Zögerlich nimmt sie sie entgegen und schaut ihn dann mit großen Augen an. "Ich hasse dich, weißt du", sagt sie sanft, obwohl sie sich doch schon so lange vorgenommen hatte, sich nicht immer wieder von ihm einwickeln zu lassen.

"Ich weiß", sagt er mitfühlend und nickt. "Dummerweise liebst du mich auch."

"Ja, _dummerweise_ ist schon der richtige Ausdruck dafür."

Er nimmt sie kurz in den Arm und murmelt ein leises _Sorry_ in ihr Haar. Sie hält sich an ihm fest, damit er nicht gleich wieder weggeht, doch er schafft es, trotzdem zu entkommen und schließlich ins Auto einzusteigen.

Auch sie steigt wieder ins Auto und fragt sich, was sie mit der deformierten Blume in ihrer Hand machen soll.

Er scheint genau das zu ahnen, als er kurz zu ihr sieht und dann losfährt. "Du kannst sie wegschmeißen."

"Nein, es ist ein Geschenk. Geschenke wirft man nicht einfach weg."

"Es ist eine Plastikblume, Cuddy", erinnert er sie.

"Vielleicht kann ich sie ja irgendwann gegen eine richtige Blume eintauschen."

"Ja, ich bin gespannt, ob dir jemand eine echte dafür bietet."

"Ich dachte eher daran, dass du sie mir gegen eine echte eintauschst, nicht irgendwer."

"Um Himmels Willen, warum sollte ich so etwas machen?"

"Ja, warum nur?", seufzt sie und sieht den etwas enttäuschten Ausdruck, den der Satz zugleich bei ihm auslöst. Eigentlich müsste sie froh sein, auch wenn es nur eine hässliche Plastikblume ist. Aber sie würde sich über die ein oder andere kleine Geste mehr sicher freuen.

* * *

**13:00 Uhr**

Seine Hand schüttelt sie relativ sanft aus dem Schlaf und sie bemerkt, dass sie gar nicht mehr fahren, sondern auf einem Parkplatz stehen.

"Ich sterbe vor Hunger", sagt er und schnallt sich ab.

"Wir haben doch erst spät gefrühstückt."

"Aber ich musste jede Menge Energie damit verschwenden, auf dich böse zu sein und dann musste ich es auch noch wieder gut machen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie erschöpft ich bin? Am Ende sozusagen."

Sie gibt ihm einen liebevoll-entnervten Blick und schüttelt ein wenig mit dem Kopf. Als sie den Gurt löst, sieht sie die kleine Blume, die ihr aus der Hand gerutscht sein muss, als sie eingeschlafen ist.

Er sieht sie ebenfalls und kann sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. "So wirfst du also meine Liebe weg."

"Du hast es selbst vorgeschlagen."

"Aber doch nicht so gemeint", erwidert er und versucht möglichst verletzt auszusehen, doch es bringt sie nur zum Lachen.

Sie hebt die Blume auf und klemmt den Plastikstiel im Handschuhfach ein, sodass sie von nun an gezwungen sein wird, sie während der ganzen Fahrt zu sehen. "Zufrieden?"

"Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du sie von nun an unentwegt mit dir herumträgst. Zusammen mit einem Schild mit der Aufschrift _'Eigentum von Greg House'_."

"Das würdest du gar nicht wollen."

"Riley aus der Chirurgie starrt ständig auf deinen Hintern und hängt außergewöhnlich oft unten in der Ambulanz rum, dafür dass er eigentlich Wichtigeres zu tun hat."

"Und da würde so ein Schild helfen?", fragt sie nach. "Ich glaube eher, es würde dazu führen, dass er von nun an dich mal ganz genau auschecken würde."

Sie müsste lügen, würde sie sagen, dass ihr die auffällig häufige Anwesenheit von Dr. Riley in der Nähe ihres Büros noch nicht aufgefallen wäre, aber sie hat nichts dagegen. Im Gegenteil, sie genießt es, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und zu bekommen. Auch mit ihm in ihrem Leben. Vielleicht holt sie sich so etwas, dass sie nun einmal nicht immer von ihm bekommt.

"Er hat keine Chance gegen mich."

"Bei mir oder einfach allgemein?"

"Beides natürlich", empört er sich.

"Und da bist du dir so sicher? Er sieht gar nicht mal so schlecht aus."

Entrüstet schaut er sie an und wechselt dann den Gesichtsausdruck zu grimmig. "Na dann."

"Ist da etwa jemand eifersüchtig?", neckt sie ihn und weiß genau, dass ihn solche Dinge treffen und verunsichern. Aber er hat es verdient, auch mal ein wenig zu leiden.

"Nein, warum auch? Wie wir schon festgestellt haben, will dich anscheinend kein anderer wirklich."

Touché. Er schafft es einfach immer wieder. "Ich werde jetzt aussteigen und versuchen das, was du gerade gesagt hast, zu ignorieren."

Sie tut es und diesmal ist er es, der Mühe hat, ihr zu folgen. "Hey", versucht er es versöhnlich, als er neben ihr angekommen ist und ihr Tempo gerade so halten kann, "du willst doch nur mich, also macht es auch nichts, das kein anderer dich will." Sein Tonfall ist bemüht leicht.

"Ich bin mir manchmal nicht sicher, ob ich dich wirklich will", antwortet sie ehrlich und geht weiter.

"Doch, da bist du dir sicher. Ich glaube, du fragst dich eher, ob du mich weiterhin ertragen kannst und willst."

"Wenn du das alles so gut weißt und mir gleichzeitig sagst, dass du mit mir zusammen sein willst, warum tust du dann nicht mehr dafür, mehr für uns?"

Es ist kein Thema, das sie auf einem Parkplatz bei Harrisburg besprechen sollten, aber solche Themen kommen immer unpassend. Und mit ihm erst recht.

"Weil ich blöd bin", antwortet er ganz simpel und greift nach ihrer Hand.

Sie lässt es zu und umschließt zaghaft seine Finger, so wie es seine mit ihren tun. Seinen Satz lässt sie indessen unkommentiert so stehen.

Zusammen gehen sie das kleine Restaurant und nehmen an einem der Tische Platz. Während sie auf ihre Bestellung warten, staut sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihr auf, eines das diverse alte Sorgen zurückbringt. Es dauert eine Weile, bis sie sich in der Lage fühlt, es anzusprechen.

"Was hast du vorhin gemeint mit _'Ich sollte es besser wissen'_?"

"Nicht das, was du jetzt vielleicht denkst."

Sie weiß gar nicht genau, was sie eigentlich denkt, nur dass es sie verunsichert hat und nach etwas klang, das sie vielleicht nicht hören will, aber wissen sollte. "Was dann?"

Er rückt ein wenig unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und sieht sich dann um. Ein paar weitere Leute sitzen vereinzelt an Tischen, einige davon nicht unbedingt außer Hörweite, und so will er wahrscheinlich jetzt nicht darüber reden. "Kann ich dir das gleich im Auto sagen?"

"Ja", sagt sie in der Hoffnung, dass es dann nicht wieder etwas ist, das er einfach vergessen hat.

* * *

**14:00 Uhr**

Sie fahren bereits seit ein paar Minuten wieder und er hat nichts darüber gesagt. De facto hat er überhaupt nichts gesagt.

"Willst du es mir jetzt sagen?", fragt sie deshalb nach und beobachtet die Menschen, die in anderen Autos sitzen, überlegt, welche Probleme und Sorgen ihnen die Tage schwer machen.

"Was?"

Sie stöhnt leise und kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass wohl niemand ihre Sorgen haben kann. "Wie kann jemand, der eigentlich so intelligent ist, nur so viel vergessen? Immer dann, wenn es um irgendetwas Wichtiges geht, das uns beide betrifft." Sie weiß, dass er es wieder nicht einfach vergessen hat, sondern dass er versucht sich um Unangenehmes zu drücken.

"Was macht deine Hand?", fragt er wie aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen und kneift die Augen konzentriert zusammen, um einen wuchtigen Sattelschlepper zu überholen.

"Deine Ablenkungsmanöver sind preisverdächtig. _Der Dr. Gregory House-Ehrenpreis für das gekonnte Umschiffen von heiklen Themen geht auch in diesem Jahr wieder an…Dr. Gregory House._"

Er gibt ihr einen dieser Blicke und schaut dann wieder nach vorn. "Es sollte keine Ablenkung sein. Es sollte ein sanfter Gesprächseinstieg werden, aber das hat wohl nicht funktioniert. Vielleicht solltest du aufhören, immer gleich das Schlechteste zu vermuten."

"Selbst schuld. Das ist wohl aus Erfahrungen heraus gelerntes Verhalten."

Er lacht kurz bitter in sich hinein und schüttelt dann mit dem Kopf, als könne er nicht glauben, was sie gerade gesagt hat.

"Was?"

"Genau das ist das Ding. Wir verhalten uns so, wie es uns unsere Erfahrungen gelehrt haben. Leider."

Er hält einen Moment inne und sie bleibt ebenfalls still. Sie versteht nicht, was er ihr gerade damit sagen will und ob es noch irgendetwas mit dem zu tun hat, was sie ihn gefragt hat. Trotzdem hat sie das Gefühl, dass er sich vielleicht öffnen wird und ihr die ein oder andere Erklärung liefert. Sie wartet mit ihm.

"Mein Vater", beginnt er verhalten und räuspert sich dann, "er hat Versagen bestraft, jede Art von Versagen. Ganz gleich, ob man vergessen hatte, das Garagentor abzuschließen, eine schlechte Note in einem völlig unwichtigen Chemie-Test nach Hause gebracht hat, zwei Minuten zu spät zum Abendessen kam oder einfach nur nicht das gemacht hat, was seiner Vorstellung von dem, wie das Leben auszusehen hat, gleich kam."

"Nur sein Standpunkt hat gezählt, nur sein Standpunkt war der richtige, an dem sich die Welt zu orientieren hatte. Disziplin, Respekt, Ordnung, Pünktlichkeit. Er hat diese Dinge mit vielen Mitteln versucht durchzusetzen."

Er unterbricht seine Gedanken wieder für einen Moment. Ihre Hände sind angespannt miteinander verknotet und sie schaut betreten durch die Frontscheibe.

"Er hat dabei ausgenutzt, dass er der Ranghöhere war, überlegen, mit mehr Respekt behaftet. Ganz gleich, ob in der Army oder zu Hause. Er hat es ab und zu körperlich ausgenutzt."

Sie versucht den Klos in ihrem Hals hinunterzuschlucken und die Bilder, die seine Worte unweigerlich in ihrem Kopf produzieren, zu verdrängen.

"Vielleicht konnte er nichts dafür. Vielleicht war seine Kindheit ja genauso verkorkst und lausig wie meine zum Teil. Er kam aus einer Familie, in der alle irgendetwas mit der Army zu tun hatten. Navy, Marine, Air Force. Sie haben im ersten und zweiten Weltkrieg ihr Land verteidigt, das Elend gesehen, vielleicht selbst Menschen getötet. Es ist keine Entschuldigung, aber zumindest eine Erklärung."

"Tut mir leid", bringt sie hervor.

"Muss es nicht. Du hast nichts damit zu tun."

"Trotzdem."

"Ich habe ihn gehasst", gibt er zu und es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie das von ihm hört.

"Als du das damals gesagt hast, als deine Eltern in Princeton zu Besuch waren, habe ich dir das nicht abgenommen. Auch nicht, als er gestorben ist." Sie erinnert sich zurück an diese eigenartigen Tage, an denen sie nicht schlau aus ihm geworden ist. "Ich dachte, er kann wahrscheinlich nicht akzeptieren, wer du bist und deshalb seid ihr aneinandergeraten."

"Ich bin auch der, der ich bin, wegen ihm. Es gab Zeiten, da habe ich versucht ein guter Sohn zu sein, auch um seinen Bestrafungen zu entgehen. Aber irgendwann habe ich es einfach aufgegeben."

"Hm."

"Ich fand es widerlich, dass er seine körperliche Überlegenheit ausgenutzt hat, um mich zu bestrafen und mir weh zu tun. Deshalb sollte ich es besser wissen." Er sieht kurz zu ihr hinüber und sein Blick streift auch ihre Hand. "Tut mir leid wegen dem blauen Fleck."

Sie beginnt zu verstehen, was ihn so bedrückt und was er vorhin gemeint hat. "Das ist nicht dasselbe."

"Hör auf, es zu rechtfertigen", sagt er und verdreht die Augen. "Du solltest mich zur Hölle schicken."

"Ich dachte, das tue ich schon oft genug."

Er lacht leise. "Ich habe mehr Qualen verdient. Von dir jedenfalls."

"Immerhin musst du jetzt hier mit mir im Auto sitzen und dich heute Abend meiner Familie stellen. Habe ich erwähnt, dass meine Schwester und ihr Mann auch da sind?"

Er beugt sich etwas nach vorn und studiert ein Schild, das über der Autobahn prangt. "In einer Meile kommt die nächste Ausfahrt. Die nehmen wir und drehen um."

"Zu spät", erwidert sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Denk dir schon mal eine passende Erklärung aus, warum sie sich nicht schon vorher kennengelernt haben."


	5. 15:00 Uhr bis 18:00 Uhr

**15:00 Uhr**

Sie halten erneut auf einem Rastplatz, damit sie wieder ans Steuer wechseln kann. Als er aussteigt, humpelt er schwerfällig ein wenig in der Nähe des Autos herum und massiert sich den zerstörten Muskel. Sie sieht ihm wortlos dabei zu und es ist eine Frage, die ihr auf der Seele brennt.

Nach einer Weile geht sie auf ihn zu und positioniert sich so vor ihm, dass er stehenbleiben muss.

"Ist nur ein bisschen verspannt vom Fahren", erklärt er. "Ich könnte meine Hosen runterlassen, damit du zu einer Massage ansetzen könntest. Und wenn du einmal dabei bist—"

Sie lässt ihn nicht aussprechen. "Wann hattest du vor, mir von dem Vicodin zu erzählen?"

Er gibt sich unschuldig und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Welches Vicodin?"

"House, ich habe die Pillen gesehen und ich habe auch gesehen, wie sie weniger geworden sind." Ihre Stimme ist energisch und eindringlich, aber nicht so vorwurfsvoll, wie sie es selbst von sich eigentlich erwartet hatte.

Er sieht weg und sagt nichts.

"Belüg mich nicht", bittet sie ihn.

"Warum bist du nicht noch wütender?", will er wissen, nachdem anscheinend auch er ihren Tonfall genau analysiert hat und außerdem einsehen musste, dass es wenig Sinn hat, ihr weiter etwas vorzuspielen.

"Weil ich hoffe, dass du mir eine Erklärung geben kannst."

"Ich nehme es seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr."

"Das ist keine Erklärung."

"Die Erklärung ist lausig", sagt er kopfschüttelnd. "Für dich jedenfalls."

"Kann ich das vielleicht entscheiden, nachdem du mir gesagt hast, was los ist oder war?"

"Die Schmerzen sind schlimmer geworden." Er belässt es vorerst bei dieser simplen Aussage, doch sie kann sich schon denken, dass das nicht alles sein kann. Er hat es über ein Jahr lang mit dem Ibuprofen ausgehalten, hier und da ein paar zusätzliche Dinge versucht, aber soweit sie es beurteilen kann, auch die schlimmen Tage damit durchgestanden.

"Warum hast du das nicht gesagt? Ich bin mir sicher, wir hätten einen Weg finden können. Medikamentenumstellung, Schmerztherapie, was auch immer."

"Ich hatte vor, es nur ein paar Tage lang zu nehmen."

"Solche Vorsätze haben ja schon immer gut funktioniert. Ich dachte, du hättest etwas gelernt aus deiner Zeit in Mayfield." Sie dreht sich von ihm weg und fährt sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Eine Kopfschmerzattacke droht sich auszubreiten, doch jetzt wird sie wohl kaum noch aufzuhalten sein.

"Es ist etwas passiert", beginnt er hinter ihr wieder zu sprechen. "Ich glaube, die Schmerzen sind deshalb schlimmer geworden. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll."

Sie dreht sich wieder um und deutet auf sich. "Wir können über solche Sachen reden."

"Wie gesagt, es war eine dumme Sache, über die du wahrscheinlich nur lachen kannst. Ich dachte, ich käme allein damit klar."

Jetzt hat er ihr zum ersten Mal überhaupt gesagt, dass er sich womöglich nicht immer ernst genommen fühlt von ihr. Es schmerzt sie ein wenig, das zu hören. "Kannst du mir trotzdem sagen, was passiert ist?"

"Sie hat _Daddy_ gesagt."

"Rachel?"

Er nickt und sie bleibt regungslos vor ihm stehen.

"Siehst du, ich hab dir gesagt, dass es dämlich ist."

"Es ist nicht dämlich. Nicht mit dem, was du mir vorhin erzählt hast. Aber sie brabbelt nur unverständliche Dinge. Ich denke nicht, dass es das ist, was sie gemeint hat. Sie weiß nicht einmal, was es bedeutet."

"Irgendwann wird sie danach fragen. Sie wird wissen wollen, was zur Hölle ich bei euch mache. Was dann?"

"Dann werde ich es ihr erklären."

"So einfach ist das?", will er misstrauisch wissen und sieht keineswegs überzeugt aus, nicht einmal im Ansatz.

"House, ich habe von dir nicht ein einziges Mal im letzten Jahr erwartet, dass du so etwas wie ein Vater für sie bist. Das wäre nicht fair und das weiß ich. Sie ist mein Kind, meine Verantwortung. Wenn du einen Teil der Verantwortung übernehmen willst, dann muss das von dir kommen, aber ich werde dich sicher nicht dazu zwingen."

"Ich kann kein Vater sein", sagt er fast schon entschuldigend.

"Das musst du nicht. Dann sei derjenige, der ihr beibringt, wie sie ihre Mutter zur Weißglut bringen kann. Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal viel von dir erwarte, was uns beide angeht, aber ich erwarte rein gar nichts von dir, was sie betrifft. Ich weiß, dass du nichts tun würdest, was sie irgendwie verletzen oder gefährden könnte. Das reicht mir."

"Okay", bemerkt er und klingt ein wenig beruhigt. Trotzdem dreht er sich von ihr weg und läuft ein Stück davon. So wie er läuft, zeigt sich ihr, dass die Schmerzen nicht unbedingt besser geworden sind in den letzten Minuten, aber da muss er wohl jetzt durch.

Sie folgt ihm und betrachtet sein Bein, als er wieder eine Pause einlegt. "Kann ich irgendwas tun?"

"Nein." Er schüttelt mit dem Kopf und sieht sie dann ein paar Sekunden lang eindringlich an. Es erinnert sie an die Nacht, daran, wie ihr ganzer Körper von seinem Blick ergriffen war.

"Ich verdiene dich nicht."

"Hör auf, dir das selbst einzureden."

Sie sieht ihn an und ist froh, dass sich zumindest diese Sache mehr oder weniger aufgelöst hat, dass es tatsächlich eine Erklärung gab, auch wenn es sie traurig stimmt, dass sie solch ein Gespräch nicht schon viel früher geführt haben. Aber noch liegen ihr auch viele andere Sachen auf dem Herzen. Alles ist so bittersüß wie immer mit ihm.

* * *

**16:00 Uhr**

Sie fährt, ohne dabei viel nachzudenken, versucht zur Abwechslung mal nicht zu grübeln und sich den diversen Problemen hinzugeben, die es gibt und die sie normalerweise einnehmen. Es macht ihn sichtlich nervös, dass sie nichts sagt und er hat wieder damit begonnen, seine Finger rhythmisch auf diversen Oberflächen aufkommen zu lassen.

"Ich habe es seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr genommen. Ich schwöre es", meint er irgendwann.

Von ein wenig Unglaube gepackt, kräuselt sie kurz die Nase. "Warum hast du wieder aufgehört?"

"Weil ich will, dass das zwischen uns funktioniert. Ich schätze, mit diesem Zeug wird das nichts."

"Ja, wahrscheinlich", gibt sie kurz angebunden zu und konzentriert sich weiter aufs Fahren, bis ihr ein Gedanke kommt, der vielleicht so einiges erklären würde. "Wann ist das mit Rachel passiert?"

"Vor zwei Monaten vielleicht."

"Okay, das erklärt ein paar Dinge", stellt sie fest und löst die verkrampften Finger etwas vom Lenkrad. Es offenbart ihre weißen Knöchel und damit den unbändigen Druck, mit dem sie sich festgehalten hat.

"Dass ich dir drei Wochen lang aus dem Weg gegangen bin?"

"Ja." Sie merkt, dass sich eine kleine Träne in ihrem Auge festsetzt und hartnäckig damit droht, zu entkommen. Sie weiß nicht, ob es eine gewisse Erleichterung ist, weil sie endlich erfahren hat, was ihr so lange den Kopf zerbrach, ihr den Schlaf raubte und im Magen lag wie ein viel zu mächtiges Mahl, oder ob es schon wieder die Trauer über ihn und seine Unfähigkeit zu reden ist.

Sie wartet einen Moment und auch er sagt nichts. Seine Finger ruhen wieder bewegungslos auf seinen Beinen. "Ich brauche jemanden, dem ich vertrauen kann", stellt sie dann klar und wischt die Träne kurzerhand weg, bevor sie Schlimmeres anstellen kann.

"Bist du immer ehrlich zu mir?", setzt er zur Gegenfrage an und streicht sich gleichzeitig mit dem Daumen über die rechte Augenbraue. Sie weiß, dass es fast immer ein Zeichen dafür ist, dass er nicht mehr weiter weiß. "Verrätst du mir jedes kleine, fiese Geheimnis, das du hast?"

Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf. "Es geht nicht darum, jedes kleine Geheimnis preiszugeben. Es ist gut, Geheimnisse zu haben, etwas für sich selbst zu bewahren. Aber große Sachen sollten wir nicht voreinander verschweigen. Wenn du wieder Vicodin nimmst, weil etwas vorgefallen ist, dass dich bedrückt, dann empfinde ich das als eine große Sache."

Er schweigt wieder und verschränkt defensiv die Arme vor der Brust.

"Findest du das nicht?"

"Doch. Ich hab's verstanden."

"Gut."

Sie lässt die Wochen der stechenden Stille Revue passieren und stellt fest, dass es immer noch weh tut. Ein kleiner, prickelnder Schmerz schlängelt sich andächtig durch ihre Brust.

_"Kannst du mir sagen, was los ist?", fragte sie und betrat sein Büro, das nur von einer kleinen Lampe hinter ihm beleuchtet wurde. Sie ließ kaum einen klaren Blick auf sein Gesicht zu._

_"Nichts", war seine simple Antwort und sofort sah er wieder auf die Akte hinunter, als nähme sie ihn gefangen. Sie wusste, dass er die Lösung wahrscheinlich schon seit ein paar Tagen kannte, den Abschluss des Falles aber hinauszögerte, um in Ruhe gelassen zu werden und zu rechtfertigen, dass er die Nächte hier und nicht bei ihr verbrachte._

_"Nichts ist ziemlich schweigsam in diesen Tagen."_

_Er stand auf und nutzte den schmalen Spalt, den sie zwischen Türrahmen und sich gelassen hatte, um zu entkommen. "Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit", war die Erklärung dazu._

_"Klar, die hast du nie", murmelte sie, als er schon längst außer Hörweite war._

"Ich muss pinkeln", unterbricht er jäh ihre Erinnerungen.

"Schon wieder?", wundert sie sich.

"Du machst meine Blase verrückt. Und den Rest von mir."

"Das ist so überaus romantisch."

Sie hält Ausschau nach einem Rastplatz und findet wenig später einen. Wieder steigt er aus und stürmt davon, während sie im Auto sitzen bleibt und die Augen für ein paar Minuten schließt.

_"Wo zur Hölle bist du?", fragte sie wutentbrannt und ließ sich gleichzeitig erleichtert auf dem Sofa nieder, weil er sich endlich gemeldet hatte und sie sich somit nicht länger ausmalen musste, dass er vielleicht regungslos in einer Ecke lag._

_"Boston."_

_"Boston? Was machst du in Boston?"_

_"Wilson hat hier was zu erledigen."_

_"Und das hättest du mir nicht sagen können, bevor ihr einfach verschwunden seid?"_

_"Es liegt ein Zettel auf deinem Tisch."_

_"Den ich wahrscheinlich nicht sehe, wenn ich frei habe."_

_Als sie auflegte, stand für sie zumindest eine Entscheidung fest. Ob es schon ganz das Ende bedeutete, wusste sie nicht, aber es musste ganz sicher eine Art der Trennung her._

Sie öffnet die Augen, als er die Tür aufmacht und wieder einsteigt. Ihr Blick fällt sofort auf die langstielige Rose, die in einem der Knopflöcher seines Mantels steckt und sich mit ihrer leuchtenden, roten Farbe von dem sonstigen Grau des Tages abhebt. Die Tatsache, dass sie echt ist, zaubert ihr ein kleines, unerwartetes Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

"Ist die für mich?"

"Die?", fragt er erstaunt. "Nein, die ist nur, damit ich gut aussehe. Mit irgendetwas muss ich deine Eltern ja beeindrucken."

* * *

**17:00 Uhr**

Das Auto hält, der Motor erstirbt und Stille breitet sich im Inneren aus. Nervös schaut er durchs Fenster hinauf zur Eingangstür, die idyllisch von immergrünen Kletterpflanzen umrankt wird und wahrscheinlich jetzt schon seine schlimmsten Alpträume weckt.

"Drei Straßen weiter gibt's ein Hotel. Wie verlockend klingt das?", fragt sie ihn.

"So verlockend, dass ich es heiraten möchte."

Sie lacht und öffnet die Tür. "Komm schon, jetzt gibt's keinen Weg zurück mehr."

Er stöhnt und folgt ihr schließlich zum Kofferraum, wo sie ihm seine Sachen zusammen mit ihren in die Hand drückt. "Damit es wenigstens so aussieht, als wärst du ein Gentleman, der der Dame die Sachen ins Haus trägt."

Angewidert verzieht er das Gesicht. "Muss ich die ganze Zeit etwa so tun? Ich würde vor lauter Anstrengung wahrscheinlich zehn Kilo verlieren und du willst morgen doch nicht etwa neben einem Gerippe aufwachen."

"Zehn Kilo bringen dich nicht um", erwidert sie und tätschelt seine Körpermitte kurz durch den Mantel hindurch.

Sie schließt den Kofferraum und schiebt ihn dann ein wenig die Auffahrt hoch. Als sie dann beide vor der Tür stehen, fällt ihm plötzlich die Rose wieder ein, die immer noch an seinen Mantel geheftet ist. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihn daran zu erinnern, und sich stattdessen am etwas komischen Blick ihrer Eltern zu erfreuen, wenn er damit das Haus betritt.

Jetzt löst er sie aus dem Knopfloch und hält sie ihr hin. "Hier."

"Gib sie meiner Mutter."

"Ist das nicht ein wenig unpassend? Ich hab doch kein Date mit ihr."

"Es wäre noch unpassender, sie meinem Vater zu geben."

Er schaut sie eindringlich an und kommt dann zu einem Entschluss. "Du wirst mich leiden lassen, oder?"

Ganz, ganz langsam nickt sie. "Quälend und schmerzvoll."

"Hast du ihnen gesagt, dass ich mitkomme?"

"Nein, ich dachte, du willst vielleicht lieber eine Überraschung sein. Außerdem konnte ich nicht wissen, ob wir hier tatsächlich beide lebend und zusammen ankommen, also habe ich ihnen da lieber keine Hoffnungen gemacht." Eigentlich hält sie es immer noch für ein Wunder, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig umgebracht haben oder sie ihn nicht einfach an einer Raststätte ausgesetzt und seinem Schicksal überlassen hat.

"Wie weise von dir."

"Ich überlasse es dir, zu erklären, wer du bist und was du hier machst."

"Du spielst mit dem Feuer. Darf ich Astronaut sein und mit einem britischen Akzent sprechen?"

"Sei einfach du selbst, das wird sie genug schocken", sagt sie wohl nicht ganz so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt. Ihre Eltern sind keineswegs besonders konventionell und sie hat sie sicher auch in der Vergangenheit schon das ein oder andere Mal schockiert, aber ob sie schon bereit sind für Greg House, wagt sie im Moment noch zu bezweifeln.

Mit einem bittenden Blick sieht sie ihn an, auch wenn sie weiß, dass es nicht viel bringen wird. Dann drückt sie den Klingelknopf und wartet, bis sich drinnen etwas regt. Er lässt neben ihr den Stock auf den Stufen auf und ab springen.

Die Tür öffnet sich. "Hi Mom!"

Strahlend kommt ihre Mutter ihr entgegen und fällt ihr kurzerhand um den Hals, doch die Umarmung dauert nicht lange, denn ihr Blick ist bereits auf ihn gefallen.

"Ich habe jemanden mitgebracht", erklärt sie. "Ich hoffe, Dad hat den größten Truthahn geschossen, den er finden konnte."

"Die Verkäuferin im Supermarkt hat ihm dabei geholfen." Ihre Mutter streckt mit einem hocherfreuten Ausdruck im Gesicht ihre Hand aus und wartet, bis er sie etwas zögerlich annimmt.

"Hi. Greg, Greg House."

Ihre Mutter hält einen Moment inne und kneift die Augen leicht zusammen. "_Dr._ House?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselt zu ertappt. "Muss wohl so sein."

"Schön Sie auch mal persönlich kennenzulernen. Ich muss zugegeben, dass ich Ihren Anruf damals etwas komisch fand."

Verwirrt und erstaunt sieht Cuddy zwischen den beiden hin und her und fragt sich, welches eigenartige Schauspiel ihr sich hier schon wieder bietet. "Du hast sie angerufen?"

"Telefonsex", sagt er leise und erntet damit den ersten unsanften Klaps von ihr.

Ihre Mutter lächelt trotz des Kommentars tapfer weiter. "Dr. House hat mich damals nach deinem Schreibtisch gefragt."

Endlich geht ihr ein Licht auf und sie ist ein wenig erleichtert, dass es nur das ist und er nicht schon wieder versucht hat, hinter ihrem Rücken irgendwelche Dinge über sie zu erfahren, die er womöglich dann gegen sie verwenden könnte. "Oh, das hatte ich ganz vergessen."

"Kommt erst einmal rein", sagt ihre Mutter und lädt sie beide ein in die Wärme des Hauses. Es ist nicht das Haus, in dem sie aufgewachsen ist, und trotzdem erinnert es sie an Kindheitstage, als sie mit geröteten Bäckchen aus der Kälte kam und auf dem Küchentisch schon ein heißer Kakao auf sie wartete.

Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu, doch er ist keineswegs so überwältigt und genervt, wie sie es vielleicht vermutet hätte. Tatsächlich gibt er sogar ihr Hoffnung, dass der Abend seine schönen Momente haben könnte. Zwischen all den anstrengenden wohlgemerkt.

Die Rose aber versteckt er immer noch hinter seinem Rücken und lässt sie womöglich gleich im Garten verschwinden, bevor er den Schritt über die Schwelle wagt.

* * *

**18:00 Uhr**

"_Dr. House_ oder _Greg_?", fragt ihr Vater und legt seine Füße auf einem Hocker ab.

"Wie wär's mit _Dr. Greg House_?"

Ihr Vater lächelt. "Nennen Sie mich Richard, ganz ohne jeden Schnickschnack. Nicht jeder hier in der Familie konnte sich einen Doktortitel leisten." Sein Blick dabei gilt ihr.

Sie gibt ihm einen liebevollen Ausdruck zurück und beginnt dann damit, ihre Begleitung zu studieren. Angespannt sitzt er auf der Couch und wirkt ganz so, als gehöre er hier nicht hin. Nicht zwischen Kleinstadtidyll und frische Schnittblumen, zwischen Bratenduft und bestücktem Kaminsims—und schon gar nicht zwischen Eltern, die er gerade zum ersten Mal trifft. Sie können so herzallerliebst wie nur möglich sein, doch sie weiß, dass sich das eiskalte Grauen gerade langsam seinen Rücken hinunterschleicht.

Er sieht sich in dem gemütlichen Zimmer um und wirkt dabei gar nicht wie der, der sich gestern Abend so selbstverständlich auf ihrem Sofa niedergelassen und stumme Ansprüche gestellt hat. Tatsächlich sieht er eher aus wie ein verstörtes Miezekätzchen, wo er doch sonst das revierverteidigende Raubtier ist. Doch das hier ist eben nicht sein Revier.

Vielleicht taut er etwas auf und findet zu seinem nicht immer besonders charmanten Ich zurück, wenn sie kurz geht und ihn mit ihrem Vater allein lässt. Zumindest muss er sich dann keine Gedanken darüber machen, was sie von dem halten könnte, das er von sich gibt. Aber sie bezweifelt ohnehin, dass ihn das zu sehr kümmert. Vielmehr fragt er sich wohl gerade, warum er sich bloß auf etwas so halbwegs Festes wie das hier überhaupt eingelassen hat.

"Ich sehe nochmal nach Rachel", sagt sie und steht auf.

Ihr Vater sieht sie verwirrt an. "Du warst doch gerade erst bei ihr. Ich bin mir sicher, sie schläft immer noch."

"Ich habe sie eine Woche lang nicht gesehen", ist ihre Ausrede, doch so sehr ist sie nicht wirklich von der Wahrheit entfernt.

Ihr Blick streift House, doch bevor sie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht überhaupt deuten kann, ist er auch schon aufgesprungen und folgt ihr in Richtung Flur. "Was ist?", fragt sie ihn.

"Ich komme mit", gibt er wie selbstverständlich zurück und heftet sich an ihre Fersen.

Sie bleibt stehen, sodass er fast auf sie aufläuft und blickt irritiert zurück, sucht in seinem Gesicht nach etwas, das sie partout nicht finden kann. "Dazu braucht es nicht zwei Leute." Ihr Blick versucht ihn zurück aufs Sofa zu zwingen, doch entweder versteht er es nicht oder interpretiert es mit Absicht falsch.

Nach einer Weile seufzt sie und gibt sich geschlagen. "Sind gleich wieder da", lässt sie ihren Vater wissen, der die eigenartige Szene aufmerksam beobachtet hat und nun wieder beschäftigt tut, damit sie es nicht merkt, doch das hat sie schon längst. Er nickt und sie verlassen das Wohnzimmer.

Immer noch hinter ihr betritt er schließlich ebenfalls das dunkle Zimmer mit dem alten Kinderbettchen, in dem auch schon sie vor langer, langer Zeit selig schlummerte. Ihr Vater hatte es wieder zusammengebaut und liebevoll restauriert. Nun träumt die nächste Generation darin von der großen, weiten Welt.

Wie auf Zehenspitzen geht sie durch die Finsternis und bringt durch eine kleine Nachtlampe ein wenig warmes Licht ins Dunkel. Mit einem Lächeln beugt sie sich zu Rachel hinunter und zupft sanft die Bettdecke zurecht, um das schlafende Mädchen mit dem Teddy im Arm nicht zu wecken.

Nach einer Weile hat sie fast vergessen, dass er auch noch im Raum ist, so still ist er. "Ist das Angst oder der Versuch, sich gut zu benehmen?", fragt sie leise.

"Krieger kennen keine Angst", antwortet er ebenso verhalten und geht auf sie zu, ohne dabei seinen Stock zu benutzen.

"Zu blöd, dass du keiner bist."

Er bleibt neben ihr stehen und sieht mit ihr auf das schlafende Kind hinunter.

"Also, was ist es?", hakt sie nochmal nach.

"Warum hast du ihnen nichts von uns erzählt? Wir sind seit einem Jahr zusammen, oder?", lenkt er ab und sie fragt sich, ob es ein wenig Enttäuschung ist, die sie da in seiner Stimme hört.

"Hast du deiner Mutter von uns erzählt?"

"Du sprichst zumindest regelmäßig mit deinen Eltern."

"Manchmal verstehe ich einfach nicht, was du willst. Erst soll es nicht zu fest sein, damit du noch genug Freiraum für dich hast, dem Ganzen den Rücken zudrehen kannst, wenn es dir zu eng wird, und dann soll es so fest sein, dass ich der Welt davon erzähle." Alles ist immer noch ein Flüsterton, der es nicht wirklich erlaubt, das auszudrücken, was sie gerne ausdrücken möchte, doch sie hofft, dass er ihre Verwirrung trotzdem versteht.

"Nicht der Welt, nur deinen Eltern."

Sie sieht ihn mit großen Augen an. "Was willst du von mir hören?"

"Nichts. Ich hab mich nur gewundert", gibt er unumwunden zurück und belässt seine Augen weiterhin auf Rachel.

"Was ist los mit dir?", fragt sie und spürt ein wenig Besorgnis in sich aufkommen. Bis jetzt hat sie sein Verhalten von gerade als bloßes Unbehagen abgetan, doch vielleicht steckt ja mehr dahinter, als sie dachte.

"Ich weiß auch nicht." Ein Schulterzucken begleitet seine Aussage, doch bevor sie sich zu viele Sorgen machen kann, drückt er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verlässt dann leise den Raum.


	6. 19:00 Uhr bis 22:00 Uhr

**19:00 Uhr**

Als sie die Küche betritt, steigen ihr sofort die altbekannten Gerüche in die Nase, die diesen Platz so sehr zu einem Zuhause machen. Auf dem Herd köchelt es in verschiedenen Töpfen und Dampf steigt auf, der die Luft ausfüllt und sich dann von hier aus im ganzen Haus verbreitet. Es ist warm, behaglich, friedvoll, so voller Leben und Normalität.

Es ist eine Heimeligkeit, die sie zuweilen in ihrem eigenen Leben vermisst. In dem Leben, das zu einem so großen Teil aus der Klinik besteht und in das nun auch Rachel gekommen ist, die ihren eigenen Platz beansprucht. Und dann ist da noch er und will irgendwie nicht so recht in alles passen.

"Kann ich dir helfen?", fragt sie und tritt ein wenig näher.

"Immer doch", antwortet ihre Mutter mit einem Lächeln und schiebt ihr das Gemüse zu.

"Ich hasse Gemüse schneiden genauso wie du", sagt sie und bewaffnet sich trotz dessen mit einem Messer.

"Ich weiß."

Sie lächeln zusammen und erledigen ein Weilchen stumm ihre Aufgaben, während das Wasser brodelt und der Küchenwecker leise tickt. Sie überlegt, wann sie so etwas zum letzten Mal gemacht haben und kann sich nicht so recht an einen konkreten Zeitpunkt erinnern. Es ist auf jeden Fall viel zu lange her.

"Wo ist Greg?", unterbricht ihre Mutter die schwelgerischen Gedanken an die goldenen Tage der Vergangenheit.

"Im Wohnzimmer mit Dad. Ich glaube, er braucht ein wenig Freiraum ohne mich."

"Verständlich", sagt sie augenzwinkernd und füllt einen Topf mit ein wenig Brühe auf. "Bist du glücklich?", fragt sie dabei fast schon beiläufig.

"Falsche Frage, Mom."

Ihre Mutter legt den Löffel beiseite und schaut sie von der Seite an. "Das ist es nicht unbedingt, was eine Mutter hören will. Was ist los?"

"Es ist kompliziert."

"Zu kompliziert, um es zu verstehen?"

Sie versucht in ihrem Kopf zu ergründen, wie es sich zusammenfassen und auf einen Punkt bringen ließe, doch das ist nahezu unmöglich. "Vielleicht." Sie fährt sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und denkt an die allzu gewohnte Achterbahnfahrt von heute zurück. "Er ist ein toller Typ, nur manchmal schwer zu handhaben und zu ertragen."

Ein fast schon wissendes Nicken begleitet die nächste Aussage ihrer Mutter: "Er ist derjenige, der dich auch im Krankenhaus zur Weißglut bringt, oder?"

Sie muss lachen. "Wie hast du das nur erraten?"

"Du hattest schon immer eine Vorliebe für Hindernisse, denen andere lieber großräumig aus dem Weg gegangen sind."

Sie brummt nur, weil sie sich manchmal wünscht, einfach den leichten Weg einschlagen und verfolgen zu können, aber anscheinend fehlt ihr das nötige Talent dafür. Andere würden sicher behaupten, sie hätte es, so steil wie sich ihre Karriere entwickelt hat, doch sie würde dagegen argumentieren. Sie kennen ihre Kämpfe nicht.

"Warum muss das mit der Liebe immer so furchtbar kompliziert sein?", fragt sie.

"Weil wir nur so wissen, dass es sich lohnt, für sie zu kämpfen. Alles andere wäre zu einfach."

Sie nimmt die ungeliebte Zwiebel in die Hand, die sie bis zuletzt aufgehoben hat, und merkt, dass sie nicht umhin kommt, sich auch mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Seufzend hackt sie oben und unten jeweils ein Stück ab und befreit sie dann von der trockenen Schale. Die beißenden Dämpfe steigen ihr sofort in die Augen.

"Seit wann seid ihr überhaupt zusammen?"

"Wenn ich das wüsste. Vielleicht seit einem Jahr, vielleicht auch nicht."

"So lange? Warum hast du nichts erzählt?"

Sie lässt das Messer, mit dem sie die ersten Zwiebelwürfel geschnitten hat, leicht genervt auf den Küchentisch fallen und sieht ihre Mutter an. Für einen Moment will sie wütend sein, doch schnell realisiert sie, dass das hier ganz und gar fehl am Platz wäre. Ihre Mutter ist die letzte, die irgendetwas dafür kann. Also überspielt sie ihren impulsiven Ärger über die Frage, die sie vorhin erst gehört hat, mit einem lauten Seufzen.

Ratlos steht sie da und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Manchmal fühlt es sich so an, als könne sich alles ganz plötzlich in Luft auflösen, sobald ich dem Ganzen irgendeine tiefere Bedeutung gebe. Das macht mir Angst. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren."

Ihr Mutter nickt verständnisvoll und mit einem traurigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der sie schmerzt. Sie will sie in den Arm nehmen und sagen, dass alles nicht so schlimm ist, dass sie es schaffen werden und glücklich sein können, so wie es eine Mutter für ihr Kind möchte. Sie will es wirklich glauben.

Doch im Moment halten sie ihre nach Zwiebel stinkenden Hände davon ab. "Bin gleich wieder da", sagt sie deshalb und verlässt die Küche, um sich im Bad mit ein wenig Seife zu waschen. Als sie den ersten Schritt hinaus auf den Gang macht, läuft sie ihm direkt in die Arme und zuckt kurz zusammen. "Huch, du hast mich erschreckt."

Es sieht so aus, als stände er schon ein Weilchen hier.

"Tut mir leid."

Er nimmt ihre Hand und zieht sie ein Stück mit sich in eine kleine Nische des Flures. "Muss dir was sagen", murmelt er dabei.

In der Ecke angekommen zieht er sie noch weiter zu sich, bis sie in seinen Armen zu verschwinden scheint. Die Umarmung ist schlicht, so wie sie es meistens bei ihm sind, aber sie merkt, dass er es von Herzen meint.

Nach etwa zwei Minuten völliger Bewegungslosigkeit, in denen sie fasziniert der Regelmäßigkeit seines Herzschlages gelauscht hat, lässt er sie wieder los. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen riecht er an seiner linken Hand.

"Das ist Zwiebel", erklärt sie.

Er verzieht das Gesicht. "Igitt."

Sie muss lachen und sieht ihn ein Weilchen an. "Ist das alles, was du sagen wolltest?"

"Nein", antwortet er und gibt ihr einen sanften Kuss, der noch lange nachklingt. "Das war alles."

Ihr läuft eine Träne über die Wange, nachdem sie sich mit den zwiebelgetränkten Händen auch noch ins Gesicht gefasst hat. Wenigstens hat sie so eine gute Ausrede, aber vielleicht braucht sie ja auch gar nicht unbedingt eine.

* * *

**20:00 Uhr**

Sie sucht unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand, doch er spielt nicht mit. Auf seinem Bein dagegen lässt er sie gewähren, auch wenn er so tut, als hätte er rein gar nichts bemerkt. Unbeirrt nippt er weiterhin an seinem Weinglas und schaut sich in der Runde um.

"Kannst du mir die Schlagsahne geben?", fragt sie ihn leise, um die kleine Sünde auf ihrem Nachtisch zu verteilen. Heute hat sie sie sich redlich verdient und wird keinesfalls auch nur ein winziges Bisschen schlechtes Gewissen zulassen.

"Kann ich", antwortet er und rührt sich nicht weiter.

Um sie beide herum herrscht reges Treiben—klimperndes Geschirr, ein wenig Kindergeplärr und die übliche poltische Diskussion—doch für ein paar Momente kommt es ihr so vor, als gäbe es immer nur sie zwei. Sie überlegt seit ein paar Minuten, wie sie ihm beibringen soll, was sie noch zu sagen hat, aber eine befriedigende Antwort bleibt aus.

"Würdest du sie mir dann _bitte_ geben?", fordert sie ihn möglichst freundlich auf und legt dabei eine besondere Betonung auf das Höflichkeitswort.

"Ja", meint er und rührt sich trotzdem nicht.

Sie schaut sich kurz um, bevor sie ihm einen kleinen Stoß in die Rippen verpasst. Keiner scheint ihnen beiden irgendeine besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und sie ist dankbar dafür.

"Ach du meinst jetzt?", fragt er mit gespieltem Erstaunen und streckt endlich den Arm aus, um das kleine Gefäß heranzuholen. Mit einem recht lauten Geräusch stellt er es genau vor ihr ab und sagt dann nicht weniger leise: "Aber nicht, dass du zu dick wirst."

Sie funkelt ihn böse an und quält sich ein drohendes Danke über die Lippen, während der ganze Tisch sich jetzt ihnen beiden zugewandt zu haben scheint. Wenigstens muss sie sich bei solch einem Verhalten keine allzu großen Gedanken über sein Befinden mehr machen.

Nach einem Moment der unbehaglichen Stille, versucht ihre Schwester die Situation zu retten. "Was ist eigentlich dein Spezialgebiet, Greg?"

"Zur Weißglut treiben", erwidert er prompt und sieht kurz zur Seite. "Cuddy kann das sicher bestätigen."

Alle am Tisch lachen ein wenig gezwungen und Julia versucht es erneut. "Und im Krankenhaus?"

"Da auch", wirft sie ein, bevor er antworten kann und tätschelt wieder sein Bein.

"Nebenbei auch noch Nephrologie und Infektionskrankheiten."

"Wirklich nur nebenbei", bestätigt sie.

Das Lachen aller ist diesmal etwas ungezwungener und sie muss ein wenig grinsen, weil sie beide wahrscheinlich jetzt schon wie ein altes Ehepaar wirken, das keiner versteht. Nicht einmal sie selbst.

"Und, wie ist sie als Chefin?"

Er wirft ihr einen langen, musternden Blick zu und sie rüstet sich insgeheim für die Antwort. "Definitiv attraktiver als jedes männliche Pendent in ihrer Rolle. Alles andere ist vernachlässigbar."

Es klingt fast wie ein Kompliment, aber da ist sie sich nicht so sicher. Was auch immer es ist, es wird von einem versöhnlichen, wenn auch etwas frechen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht begleitet.

"Und was ist mit meinen fachlichen Qualitäten?", will sie wissen.

"Nicht vorhanden."

Sie verzieht kurz schmollend den Mund, während sie realisiert, dass sie gerade den gesamten Raum unterhalten. Sogar die Kinder, die nicht mehr um den Tisch herum rennen, sondern sich dem Dessert gewidmet haben.

"Man kann nicht alles haben", sagt er und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Die fachlichen Qualitäten habe dafür ich. Wir ergänzen uns also perfekt."

"Ja, dafür ist House nicht gerade unser Brad Pitt der Klinik."

Sein Blick ist einer der entsetztesten, die sie je bei ihm gesehen hat, aber sie grinst unbeirrt weiter. Er hat schließlich die Grundlage gelegt, sie macht nur mit. Nach ein paar Sekunden aber hat er sich wieder gefangen und geht überraschenderweise nicht weiter auf die Aussage ein. Stattdessen schaufelt er sich einen ganzen Berg Sahne auf seinen eigenen Teller.

"Warum nennt ihr euch eigentlich beim Nachnamen?", fragt Julia etwas erstaunt nach.

Sie zucken beide zeitgleich mit den Schultern. "Getarnte Kosenamen. Cuddy wie _Cuddles_", wirft er in den Raum, "House wie—"

"_Mouse_."

Das kann ihn nicht mehr schocken, aber sie weiß jetzt schon, dass sie dafür sicher noch einmal Verwendung finden wird. Ob er nun will oder nicht.

Die Schlagsahne hinterlässt unterdessen einen kleinen, weißen Bart an seiner Oberlippe, den sie belustigt aus dem Augenwinkel heraus betrachtet, bis er ihn ein wenig genervt mit der Hand wegwischt.

Alles ist eigenartig, aber das sind wahrscheinlich einfach sie.

* * *

**21:00 Uhr**

In Jacke und Mantel gehüllt sitzen sie beide auf der Veranda und schweben auf der Hollywoodschaukel durch die kalte Herbstluft. Mit seinem gesunden Bein schiebt er sie beide ab und zu wieder an und dann schaukeln sie, bis die Energie davongeflogen ist. Danach beginnt es von vorn.

"Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn wir beide alt sind und jeden Tag gelangweilt auf so einer Schaukel sitzen?", fragt sie ihn.

"Ich bin schon alt."

Sie sieht ihn voller Mitleid von der Seite an. "Na so schlimm ist es auch noch nicht."

"Ich bin alt und ich bin nicht Brad Pitt."

Ein kurzes Lachen dringt aus ihrer Kehle. "Ach komm. Ich hasse Brad Pitt, falls du das noch nicht wusstest."

"Das würde ich an deiner Stelle jetzt auch lieber behaupten." Er nähert sich ihr von der Seite und schubst sie ein Stück mit der Schulter weg. Eng an eng bleibt er danach bei ihr sitzen und zieht sich mit dem Stock einen Wäschekorb heran, um seine Füße abzulegen.

"Bequem so?"

Er nickt. "Jetzt noch ein Bier und eine Decke, dann wäre es perfekt."

"Was, lieber ein Bier statt mir?"

"Nein, du bist ja schon da. Mit Bier wäre es _noch_ perfekter."

Sie denkt daran zurück, wo sie vor etwa vierundzwanzig Stunden waren—an einem ähnlichen Punkt und doch ganz woanders. Nicht nur der Ort war ein anderer, nein auch ihre Gefühlslage und wahrscheinlich ebenso seine. Seine Gesichtszüge im schummrigen Licht sagen ihr, dass er nun ein wenig Frieden in sich selbst und mit ihr gefunden hat.

Zum Glück hat sich einiges geklärt in den letzten Stunden, doch die Wunden werden bleiben und sie erfordern eine dauerhafte Behandlung. Eine, die ihm nicht schmecken wird, soviel ist sicher. Doch jetzt ist es besser das Pflaster so schnell wie möglich von der Haut zu reißen, bevor zu viel Wasser den Fluss hinab laufen kann.

"Ich muss dir auch was sagen", gibt sie nach einer Weile zu. Die Schaukel bewegt sich inzwischen nicht mehr, doch sie studiert immer noch sein Gesicht.

"Oh, jetzt kommt's", sagt er voller düsterer Vorahnung.

"Was glaubst du denn, was kommt?"

"Du schläfst doch mit Riley, weil er der George Clooney des Princeton Plainsboro ist."

Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. "Ich hatte am Dienstag einen Mittagstermin mit Rosenthal vom Lenox Hill in New York."

"Mein Gott, du schläfst mit dem?"

Sie geht nicht weiter darauf ein, denn ihre Gedanken sind schon viel weiter, Lichtjahre voraus, wo sie wie wild durch Universum rasen und seine Reaktion befürchten. Doch es gibt keinen Weg zurück mehr und was immer er jetzt auch sagen wird, wird nichts an ihrer Entscheidung ändern.

"Er hat mir einen Job angeboten. Eine Halbtagsstelle in der Krankenhausleitung. Ich würde ein Projekt betreuen, bei dem es um die bessere Vernetzung verschiedener Abteilungen geht." Sie redet nicht weiter, weil ihn die Details nicht interessieren werden.

Was er dazu sagt, ist gar nichts. Abwesend kaut er auf seiner Unterlippe herum und sieht verloren aus, während sie ein paar tiefe Atemzüge der abgekühlten Luft nimmt.

"Er hat dir nicht einfach so einen Job angeboten, oder?", sagt er dann endlich und beendet die beängstigenden Sekunden der Stille.

Sie nickt. "Ich habe danach gefragt."

"Was ist mit mir?"

Sie hat es nicht anders erwartet, wusste, dass es ihm als erstes um sich selbst gehen würde. Vielleicht ist sie deshalb nicht enttäuscht. "Ich tue das für uns. Du weißt, dass es so nicht funktionieren wird."

"Wir können es versuchen."

"Wir haben es versucht. Ich will nicht, dass die Klinik wieder einen Keil zwischen uns treibt, so wie es in den letzten Wochen zu oft der Fall war. Es ist unmöglich, Privates und Berufliches zu trennen. Für uns jedenfalls."

"Du liebst das Krankenhaus", stellt er fest und will sie so anscheinend davon überzeugen, dass es nicht die richtige Entscheidung sein kann.

"Ich liebe auch dich", ist die ganz simple Antwort, die sagt, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung ist. Sie nimmt seine Hand und gibt ihm die Zeit, die er braucht.

Nach einer Weile entspannen sich seine Finger zwischen ihren. "Ich hätte mehr Zeit für Rachel", spricht sie einen weiteren, nicht ganz unwichtigen Punkt an.

"Und jeden Tag über zwei Stunden Fahrzeit."

"Macht trotzdem weniger, als ich jetzt in der Klinik verbringe."

"Du weißt, dass ich mich keine zwei Wochen ohne dich halten werde", sagt er ein wenig vorwurfsvoll.

"Hey, für mich ist das auch nicht leicht. Du musst dich ebenfalls ein wenig anstrengen, aber ich dachte, du hättest mir heute das Signal gegeben, dass du das willst."

Er begegnet ihrer Aussage mit Schweigen.

"Also, was denkst du?"

"Weiß ich nicht. Kann ich mir überlegen, wie ich das finde?"

"Das heißt im Klartext, du verschiebst das Sauersein einfach auf später?"

"So in etwa." Ein Schulterzucken begleitet seine Bemerkung.

Sie überlegt kurz, aber es ist okay. Vielleicht ist es etwas, mit dem sie sich heute ohnehin nicht mehr beschäftigen will und wer weiß, wie morgen die Welt aussieht. Sie hat nicht erwartet, dass ihm die Entscheidung gefallen wird, aber sie spürt, dass auch er weiß, dass es vielleicht nicht anders geht.

Sie schwingt sich von der Schaukel, positioniert sich vor ihm und streckt die Hand aus. "Komm, lass uns reingehen, kurz verabschieden und dann ins Bett verschwinden. Ich bin todmüde."

"Siehst du, du wirst auch alt", brummt er, als er ihre Hand annimmt. "Wie beruhigend."

* * *

**22:00 Uhr**

Sie betrachtet das Bett argwöhnisch, bevor sie unter die von ihm bereits vorgewärmte Decke schlüpft und sich eng an ihn schmiegt. "Irgendeiner von uns beiden wird aus diesem winzigen Bett herausfallen in der Nacht."

"Keine Angst", beruhigt er sie, "ich stelle sicher, dass du es bist."

"Danke, deine Barmherzigkeit kennt keine Grenzen."

"Wie so vieles bei mir."

Sie nickt stumm und lässt den Kopf erschöpft gegen seine Brust fallen. Die Turbulenzen des Tages haben ihr die letzten Kräfte geraubt und noch weiß sie nicht so recht, wann sie ihre Batterien mal wieder aufladen soll. Solange bis sie ihren Job in Princeton zu Ende gebracht hat, wird dafür keine Zeit bleiben und wer weiß, wie es dann aussieht.

Vielleicht hat er recht und sie wird das Krankenhaus so sehr vermissen, dass ihr die neue Stelle nicht die Zufriedenheit gibt, nach der sie sich sehnt. Noch weiß sie nicht einmal, ob die Lösung wirklich ist, weniger zu arbeiten. Die richtige Lösung für sie, die sich so sehr über ihre Arbeit definiert und bis an den Rand der Erschöpfung geht, um sich nicht ihren wahren Gefühlen stellen zu müssen.

Er nimmt ihre Hand und umschließt schützend ihr Handgelenk. Sie hatte es inzwischen fast vergessen, doch der Schmerz kommt wieder, als seine Finger sich auf ihre Haut legen, so sanft und vorsichtig sie dabei auch sind.

"Wann hat es angefangen wieder besser zu werden heute?", fragt sie ratlos und blinzelt gegen die Dunkelheit an.

"Keine Ahnung", gibt er zu und überlegt ein Weilchen. "Vielleicht als wir angefangen haben, ehrlich zueinander zu sein."

Es ist ein erstaunlicher Satz für ihn und gerade deshalb wieder einer, der weh tut. Alles verschmilzt mit dem Schmerz in ihrer Hand, der Angst vor der Zukunft, der Ratlosigkeit und den trotzdem so starken Gefühlen, die sie für ihn hegt.

Und dann platzt er wieder dazwischen: "Um dieses ganze 'Wahrheit oder Pflicht'-Spiel zu beenden: Ich war mit Wilson nicht in Boston."

Ihre Welt fällt innerlich wieder ein Stück zusammen.

Er löst sich von ihr, steht auf, läuft mit den nackten Füßen über den Holzfußboden und macht dabei laute Geräusche. Sie wünscht sich an einen anderen Ort und vergräbt das Gesicht unter ihren Händen, doch vielleicht hat er genau diesen Ort mitgebracht, als er wieder zu ihr ins Bett kommt, die Nachttischlampe anmacht und mit einem Prospekt vor ihrer Nase herum wedelt.

"Hier", sagt er und animiert sie dazu, die Hotelbroschüre in die Hand zu nehmen. "Wir waren in Provincetown."

Sie faltet das Blatt auseinander und sieht verwirrt auf die Bilder von luxuriöser Idylle inklusive geblümten Vorhängen und passenden Tagesdecken, Kaminfeuern und frischen Schnittblumen hinab. Sie weiß nicht, was sie denken soll.

"Ich wollte sehen, ob es das richtige ist", erklärt er. "Außerdem erlauben sie normalerweise keine Kinder, weshalb Wilson ein wenig seinen Charme spielen lassen musste. Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht eine Woche dahin fahren. Mit Rachel."

Sie studiert weiterhin verdutzt die Fotos.

"Die haben auch jede Menge Wellness", fügt er hinzu, wie als müsse er sie noch weiter überzeugen.

"Das kostet sicher ein Vermögen", ist alles, was ihr einfällt.

"Es ist egal, was es kostet."

Sie weiß nicht, ob sie sich freuen oder sauer sein soll, weil es nichts ist, das er hätte so verheimlichen müssen. Nichts, weswegen sie sich den Kopf zerbrechen und alles in Frage hätte stellen müssen.

"Es sollte eine Überraschung werden", sagt er entschuldigend, als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen. "Sorry."

Sie sieht weiterhin nicht überzeugt aus.

"Hast du Lust oder habe ich es vermasselt?"

"Nah dran, aber ja, ich habe Lust."

Ein zufriedener Ausdruck formt sich auf seinem Gesicht. Er nimmt ihr den Prospekt ab und macht dann das Licht wieder aus, schlüpft zurück unter die Decke, wo sie sich vorerst ein wenig meiden.

"Ich liebe dich", stellt sie trotzdem etwas später klar und nimmt so den ersten Schritt.

"Ich weiß", antwortet er simpel und wartet dann ab. "Du wolltest, dass ich es auch sage, richtig?"

"Halt die Klappe, House." Sie spürt, dass er grinst, auch wenn sie sich nicht berühren und sie ihn kaum sehen kann. Doch um das zu ahnen, muss man ihn einfach nur kennen.

"Was ändert es, wenn ich es sage?", will er neugierig wissen.

"Nichts. Manchmal ist es nur schön, es bestätigt zu bekommen."

"Du weißt es."

"Manchmal ist es schön, es einfach zu hören", revidiert sie.

"Okay", er atmet tief ein, um sich gebührend vorzubereiten, "ich liebe dich."

Sie lächelt stumm, lässt ihre Hand wieder zurück zu ihm gleiten und nimmt mit den Fingerspitzen die Wärme seiner Haut in sich auf.

"Und ich liebe Monstertrucks und Ärztesoaps und meinen Ball—all meine Bälle um genau zu sein—und Wilson…"

Sie unterbricht ihn. "Danke, ich denke ich habe einen ganz guten Eindruck von der Liste bekommen."

"Sicher?"

"Sicher. Apropos Wilson—ist Provincetown nicht diese Schwulenhochburg?"

"Was glaubst du, was wir für Spaß da hatten."

"Ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen."

"Wenn wir jetzt zusammen dahin fahren, werden alle glauben, ich betrüge Wilson."

Sie lacht und krallt sich eine Handvoll seines T-Shirts, um ihn noch näher zu sich heranzuziehen. Es folgt warmer Atem auf abgekühlter Haut, dann Lippen, die nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt sind, dann ein sachter, flüsternder Kuss.

"Soll mir egal sein", sagt sie, als ihre Zunge sich wieder dem Sprechen widmen kann und sie bereits davon träumt, wie es ist, den Sand unter ihren Füßen zu spüren und dabei die Hand eines Menschen zu halten, mit dem man sein Leben teilen möchte. Sie hört die Schreie der Möwen, das dröhnende Rauschen des Meeres, das freudige Quieken von Rachel beim Anblick der Wellen, die größer sind als sie selbst.

Sie hört es solange, bis sie eingeschlafen ist und ihr Griff an seinem T-Shirt sich langsam lockert.

**ENDE**

_"You wait all night, where can he be, your lover and your enemy?"_ – Duke Special


End file.
